


The Best of You

by FormidableChronicler



Series: Bad Ass Ladies of Marvel [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't Mess With May's Nephew, Irondad, Male/Female Friendship, May Parker Is Not Putting Up with Any BS, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Parker Family, Pepperony-off screen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, no really, protective may parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidableChronicler/pseuds/FormidableChronicler
Summary: When May Parker is attacked, Peter and Tony take it personally, and the trio work together to hunt down the culprit.Or, May Parker's adventure with IronDad and Spideyson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something about IronDad and Spiderson that is so precious and adorable. So this is me finally giving them a story, from the POV of BAMF May Parker.  
> This takes place after Spiderman: Homecoming and before Infinity War. It's set in the same 'verse as my Iron Friendship series, specifically after the events of my "Clearing the Ledger" story. (You don't have to read it, but just know at some point Natasha made her way back to the Avengers and helped Tony take down Ross. But the author is also shameless so feel free to give it a read!)  
> Updates will most likely be on Sundays.  
> Comments are love, and I hope you enjoy!

There was a billionaire in her apartment.

May Parker sank into the chair in her narrow kitchen, burying her head in her hands. She should be used to this by now. There was no need to panic, no reason to be embarrassed about the mess or ashamed of the smallness of their space. Tony Stark had wandered into their apartment numerous times before.

But no matter how often he randomly popped in and spent time doing nothing but chatting with Peter, she just couldn't get used to it.

There was a billionaire. In her apartment. Sitting on the couch she'd bought from a neighbor for twenty dollars. That had a spaghetti stain on it from the time Pete ate leftovers while watching Star Wars and dropped the plate. Stark was sitting by that stain.

In a suit that had to cost more than her last six paychecks.

And to top it all off, he had the disturbing ability to show up on days when she hadn't had a chance to tidy up, or wash the dishes, or had laundry that needed folding sitting on the couch.

Tony Stark was sitting in her apartment on _laundry day_. 

The gods had to hate her.

"Aunt May?" Peter stuck his head in the kitchen. "Mr. Stark and I were gonna--hey, are you okay?"

"Of course, sweetie," she lied, sitting up. Who had their head buried in their hands in exasperation? Not May. Nope. She was totally fine with the billionaire in the apartment. She was raising a teenaged superhero and was not at all intimidated by his genius, billionaire, philanthropic mentor. 

She totally had this.

"May, are you sure? You don't look good."

Well, that's just what she needed to hear. Just add Hot Mess to the list.

"I'm fine," she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Maybe he didn't know yet that you never tell an exhausted woman she didn't look good, but he only said it out of love. She'd let it go. 

For now.

"What were you and Mr. Stark going to do?" she asked, trying to get him to stop frowning at her in concern. She'd had a long day at work, but if this was the treatment she was going to receive each time she was exhausted and had a headache, she would be reapplying her makeup before walking in the door.

Peter grinned, beaming. "Training! Since there's no school tomorrow he said I could go to the Compound and train, and I really wanna go, Aunt May, is that cool?"

"Oh." She'd planned to take him to their favorite Thai restaurant that night. "Well-"

"It'll be okay if I take the kid off your hands, right, May?" Stark strolled right in, completely at home. May inched closer to the sink to hide the dirty dishes. "Give you an evening to yourself." He yanked off his sunglasses, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Looks like you might need it, you feeling okay?"

She held back the annoyed scream. "I'm fine. Sure, go with Mr. Stark, Pete, but I'd like you home by midnight."

"Actually, I was thinking of letting him stay the night at the Compound," Sark said before Peter had the chance to protest the curfew. "I need his help with the suit, and that way he can just crash when we're done and not force one of the poor drivers to make his way back to the city. Would that be alright? I'll have Happy bring him back by noon."

And there went the breakfast at their favorite diner she'd planned for their day off together. 

"Oh. Well.."

"Please, May? The Compound has plenty of rooms, I won't be in the way. Mr. Stark has this awesome lab and I'll even do some homework. Please?"

She could have said no, but Peter's eyes were lit up like someone had just given him a puppy. When was the last time he'd looked so excited? 

"Sure," she relented. 

"Yes!" Peter whooped. When he swooped in and hugged her, she pressed her face into his hair for a moment. Once, hugs like this were a common, everyday occurrence. Now he had the world to save and Iron Man to study from. She was so proud of him.

And her heart still broke a little.

She leaned back, fixing a smile firmly in place. Kids grew up. She knew that. No point in moping about it. "Remember your manners, Peter."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Stark."

"Sure, kid. Go get a bag packed or something, I'll leave all the info with your aunt."

"Okay!" He zoomed out of the kitchen before she could blink.

Stark tapped the side of his glasses. "FRIDAY, send Ms. Parker the Compound main line, and Rhodey's number. You've already got mine and Happy's," he said to May as her phone buzzed, "but if I don't hear it, or Happy's asleep, call the Compound. It will connect you straight to FRIDAY. Rhodey is emergencies only, he gets grumpy if people call otherwise."

"Ah. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I appreciate you giving Peter the chance to work with you and the other Avengers."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I seem to recall a conversation where you yelled at me for three hours straight regarding Mr. Parker's superhero-ing and how I never should have kept it a secret from you, so I somehow doubt that." Her face reddened at his words, because she had yelled at him, for closer to four hours, not that long ago.

In her defense, she'd needed to scream at _someone_. And she could only rant so long at Peter.

"But it'll be good for him, and this way we can gauge what he can or can not handle. And it's no trouble at all. He's a great kid," Stark finished with a bright smile.

"Yes, he is." HER kid. She'd do anything for him. Including screech at a billionaire.

And let him in the apartment.

On laundry day.

"Ready to go?" Stark asked when Peter rushed back in with his backpack.

"Yep! Have a good night, Aunt May!" Peter hollered, zipping out the door with Stark.

"Bye," she said quietly as the door closed. She resisted the urge to go to the window and watch the two of them drive away. Instead she ran a hand through her hair, and looked around the suddenly silent apartment.

What was she supposed to do now?

 

 

She cleaned.

Real glamorous and classy, she knew. But with the apartment to herself and no worrying about work the next day, it was a good time to do the in-depth cleaning she hadn't had a chance to do in ages.

And maybe next time Stark swung by she wouldn't be so mortified.

So she put on her favorite old jeans, turned the music up, and got to work.

Three hours later she had dust in her hair, dirt under her fingernails, and a bagful of items to be donated. But the apartment looked great, and she slumped onto her couch with a happy sigh, content.

Until her stomach rumbled.

Okay, she'd order something to eat. No point in cooking and dirtying up the kitchen she'd just scrubbed. A nice relaxing evening watching the last six seasons of Grey's Anatomy she'd missed sounded perfect.

And... kinda lame. A night to herself and she would spend it cleaning and sitting on the couch? Ben would be so confused. Once upon a time, May never sat still or stayed in. She always dragged her husband to art exhibits or to their favorite wine dive. When they stayed home, it was because they were so entwined in each other they forgot to leave the bedroom.

Once upon a time.

May sighed, closing her eyes. The crushing ache that always accompanied thoughts of Ben rippled through her. Years later, and she still dreamed of him, wished for him back. She brought her hand up to lightly grasp the wedding ring she wore on a chain around her neck, and took a moment to grieve. 

Then she reached for her phone. She had the chance to do whatever she wanted. As nice as binge-watching her favorite shows would be, she owed it to herself to get out, have some fun. Ben may be gone, and she might have that teenaged super-hero to raise, but she still had a life to live. She would get out, and go live it.

Although...hmm. Most of her friends had children and wouldn't be able to randomly pop out on a Thursday. Outings with other parents had to be planned weeks in advance, she knew that from experience. Maybe Betty would be free, her kids were with her dad that week.

A quick text later showed that Betty was sick, and thereby not free. Right. Well, she'd take a shower and then just go out. Surely she could find something to entertain herself for a few hours, she lived in New York City. Maybe a show, or a movie...

Actually, she hadn't been to a movie in forever. Feeling determined, May stood, heading to the shower. She'd watch a movie in an actual theater and gorge on popcorn.

It would be perfect.

 

 

The movie was cut short by her phone ringing.

"Pete?" She rushed into the lobby, ignoring the glares of people she nearly stampeded over. "What's wrong? Did you have an accident at the Compound? Are you okay?"

"What? No, I'm fine! No injuries, I swear. I just wanted to ask if you knew where the Death Ray Lego set Ned and I have been working on is? Ned was gonna come to the Compound and bring it but he didn't want to snoop around. I told him you'd know where to look. Do you know where it is?"

She pressed a hand to her rabbiting heart. "Sure. It's in your closet, on the shelf on the right."

"Awesome, thanks May! Are you having a nice night?"

She glanced around the movie theater lobby. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Have fun with Ned at the Compound."

"Will do! See you tomorrow. Hey, Mr. Stark, Ned's gonna bring--" he cut off as he ended the call.

May put her phone in her purse. Her eyes drifted to the theater doors, where the romantic comedy she'd been trying to get invested in still played. 

Then she turned to head home. Perhaps she wasn't the kind of person who went out and lived her life anymore after all.

At least she'd gotten the popcorn.

May's breath puffed out in little bursts as she quickly walked home, pulling her jacket around her tighter. Wasn't it supposed to be in the 50s tonight? It felt more like 30. No wonder there wasn't many people out. Not a single other person roamed in their apartment building halls, so while May took the stairs up her boots clacked on the steps and echoed through the stairwell.

All right, back to plan A. Comfy pajamas were required and maybe a glass of wine, and then maybe she'd see what all the fuss about that baking show was about.

Unlocking the door, May walked in and threw her purse on the coffee table. Maybe she'd take a bubble bath. Did she still have bubble bath solution? Surely she did somewhere. She'd take a bubble bath, get her wine, and then--

Someone moved in the kitchen.

May froze.

"Ned?" She asked hesitantly. She'd walked home pretty quickly, maybe Peter's friend couldn't find the Lego's and decided to have a snack while waiting for May to get home. It wouldn't be the first time.

When she didn't get an answer, May slowly walked back to her purse. Goosebumps rippled along her skin, her heartbeat pounding wildly in her ears. Someone was in her kitchen, standing still by the counter, as if trying to convince her they weren't there. But she had heard the rustling, and could see the shadow of the persons head on the far wall by the door.

Why the hell had she put her purse down? 

Just a little closer and she could grab the pepper spray and snatch her phone. Call for help. The person seemed content to stay where they were, so she would have no problem getting to her purse...

Movement behind her, and oh, God. She hadn't considered there might be more than one person. 

May whirled, bringing her elbow up in the way she'd learned in a college defense class long ago. It collided with a cheek, making someone in a black mask curse. 

Robbed. They were being robbed, she needed to get out, she needed to get her purse. Thank God Peter wasn't here, thank God she'd agreed to let him leave, he couldn't try to fight them. Couldn't be hurt. But what the hell were they robbing _her_ for, couldn't they tell by the apartment she didn't have any money?

She dove for her purse, grabbing the strap. A few more steps and she could be out the door, and gone. Just a few more...

The figure from the kitchen stepped in front of her, lifted a hand. It connected with her cheek, and she reeled back, gasping, pain exploding through her face.

Ow. Ow ow ow. A cry tore out of her throat without her permission, but frick that stung. Had she been been hit in the face before? She didn't think so, but judging by the meanness in the man's eyes she guessed this wouldn't be the only time.

Her purse was yanked out of her hands. She made an attempt to snatch it back, but the man shoved her, keeping her out of reach.

"Where is the intern?" A deep voice asked.

"What?" May blinked, a hand going to her cheek. "What are you-"

She stopped breathing. The intern. Peter had told everyone he was Stark's intern. Used it as a cover for spending time with the billionaire.

Oh, God. They were after Peter.

"Is he coming back tonight?"

"There is no intern," she sputtered, trying to throw them off. Why did they want Peter, how did they know where he lived?

"Don't lie to me."

"He was fired!" May lied. "If you want to hurt Stark, he's not where to start. He was fired."

God. He was with Stark right now. If they knew....no. He was safe. He was safe, Stark would take care of him, he was...

The man rolled his eyes, and pulled a gun out of the holster on his hip. May's vision tunneled, her world narrowing in to one single thought of _Peter_ , when the man twisted the gun so it didn't aim at her.

Then he cracked it across her temple.


	2. Chapter 2

"....should have been there."

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. You couldn't have known."

"If I had been home I could have stopped this, Mr. Stark."

"Or you could have made things worse. You can't know what would have happened, Parker. Don't do that to yourself. Just be there for your aunt now, and go from there."

"I left her alone ."

"She's a grown-up, Peter. I guarantee you, she's probably thankful you weren't there. I'm gonna get some coffee. You want anything?"

"No, thank you."

A sigh. "Kid. You need to eat."

"No, thank you, Mr.--"

"Pete?" Was that hoarse voice hers? Yikes. She sounded like she'd been crying or coughing all night. And her face hurt, why did her face hurt? Did someone hit her with a bat?

"Aunt May!" 

She pried her eyes open. Peter leaned over her bed, gripping her hand. Rumpled hair and swollen eyes peered down at her, making May surge up.

Was he sick? Did he come down with something while she slept? Maybe that's why she felt so awful, they had both gotten sick...

Wait. Why was she in a hospital bed?

The apartment. Someone had attacked her. _Someone was after Peter..._

"Are you okay? Do you want some water, do you need anything? I'll call the nurse!" Peter babbled. 

May squeezed his hand. "I'm okay, sweetie. I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Me?! I'm fine, May, it's you in the hospital bed." His chin wavered a little at that, but he squared his shoulder and squeezed her hand. "Are you sure you don't need anything, do you want some ice? I can get ice, I'll go get ice and the doctor, you just stay here!"

"No, Peter, I'm-"

"I'll go get the doctor, kid."

May blinked. Tony Stark stood in the corner of the room, hands in his pockets. Of course Stark was there. At least she had a reason to be a hot mess now. 

He had a somber expression on his face as he pushed off the wall and nodded at May. "Nice to see you awake."

"Thank you," she said as he strode out.

"Does your head hurt? Do you need pain medicine? Do you think you can have Jello?" 

"PETER. I'm fine. Will you sit down please?"

He sat, keeping his hand tight on hers. Then he slumped forward, resting his head on her arm. "You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh, honey..."

He lifted his head, eyes bright. "I came back early, to see if you wanted to have lunch. I thought we could go to the Thai place? But I came home and you were on the floor. You were alone, and you were hurt, and on the floor. How long were you hurt on the floor, Aunt May?"

His voice shook while he asked it, his chin trembling a little again.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But it wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

"I should have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't."

He huffed out a shaky laugh. "Mr. Stark said you'd say that."

"He was right. They..." _they were looking for you,_ she thought, but couldn't say it. He already looked so guilty, so awful about not being there. She wasn't going to add to it. "They could have hurt you. I'm glad you were at the Compound."

"I would have been fine, I have super strength, remember?" He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"That doesn't mean they couldn't have hurt you."

"What's the point of being a superhero if you can't keep the people you love safe?" Peter mumbled.

"That's a question for the ages, kid." Stark stepped back in, clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Believe me. I know. But you can't focus on that. It'll drive you mad, and you'll do something stupid like try to break up with your fiancée because you think you're protecting her." He grimaced. "And she just gets hurt anyway."

Peter blinked. "May is my aunt, Mr. Stark."

The genius barked out a laugh. "Just trust me," he said as the doctor stepped in. "Don't go down that road. Now come on. Let's get you some food and give your aunt some privacy while the doctor checks her over."

"I'll be right back" Peter promise as Stark dragged him out. "And I'll bring jello!"

 

 

A very bruised cheekbone and a concussion. That was what the lovely assailant had left her with, according to the doctor. Not surprising. Her face still felt like someone cracked her with a bat, and her head pounded in time with her heartbeat. She must have still had the Hot Mess look going on, because the doctor took pity on her and gave her pain medication after that. 

Which made giving her statement to the police a little more bearable.

"And you say they were after your nephew? He get into trouble at school?"

"No." May forced herself to take a deep breath. "He's a great kid. They didn't ask for him by name, they asked for 'the intern' which I assumed meant Peter."

"Because..."

"Because a few years ago he was given an internship working with Tony Stark."

The officer frowned. "You're saying you have a connection to Tony Stark. _The_ Tony Stark? Seriously?"

"Peter's very smart." Not a lie. "They're working together." Also not a lie.

He sent her an _uh huh_ look. Which wasn't very fair, why would she lie about such a thing?

"So you think they are trying to get to Tony Stark through your nephew."

She glared at him. Sure, when he put it that way it did sound kinda ridiculous, but..."Yes, that's what I think."

"Right. So when I try to get in touch with Tony Stark and ask about his intern, he's gonna know who I'm referring to?"

"Well, I do have just the one, interns are exhausting and I don't really have it in me to baby-sit more than one at a time." Stark stepped into the room with Peter, an amused expression on his face. 

The cop reddened while Peter made a bee-line to the chair next to her. "S-sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn't realize..."

Stark quirked an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

If possible, the officer blushed further. "Sorry, Ms. Parker."

"It's alright." She smoothed her sheet down, glancing at Peter out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Pete, could you get me some pudding? The doctor said I could have some."

"Of course!" He popped up, and whoa. Sometimes she forgot how quickly he could move. But it was okay, it wasn't enough to make her dizzy. Or at least, not too dizzy.

Stark's eyes narrowed while Peter zipped out of the room, and he stepped close to the cop. "Why are you wondering about my intern, Officer?"

"Ms. Parker indicated that the men who attacked her asked about his whereabouts."

Stark went white. She'd never seen someone pale so quickly, one moment he was standing there in pure Tony Stark condescending fashion, the next he looked like he was very seriously ill. Eyes snapping to May, he asked in a hoarse voice, "What?"

"They wanted to know where the intern was," May said quietly. Anguish flashed across Stark's features. It was gone in an instant, but she'd seen the way his eyes shattered, looking totally defeated.

May sighed. It wan't his fault, but she knew he would feel otherwise. Should she say something? They'd had had a few interactions since she discovered Peter was Spider-Man, but they weren't close, exactly. He cared for Peter, she could see that, but would he accept comfort from the one other person who loved Peter more than anything?

Before she could decide, Stark breathed sharply through his nose. The unflappable attitude and the mask was back, as he whirled on the officer. "So, they were after the intern to get to me. I've made a lot of enemies, it might be a while to break this down. Did you get any fingerprints from the Parker's apartment?"

"They're analyzing now, sir. Have you received any hate mail recently?"

Stark smiled tightly. "Oh, just every day. I'll have my lawyers send you the worst of it, it all goes straight to them."

Officer --Carnan, she should really remember that---nodded. "If there's anything else you think of, Ms. Parker, let me know. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks," she said as he left. Stark watched him go, tapping his fingers to his leg, then snapped his eyes back to hers.

"I'm sorry." That defeated look crept back into his gaze. "This shouldn't have happened."

"You should take your own advice," she told him while he scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't your fault."

"Pretty sure it is," he mumbled.

"Do you know who it was?"

His hand dropped, and he glanced at her wearily. "It could be any number of people."

"Mr. Stark."

"Tony," he said, wincing. "If you get battered because of me, you have the right to call me Tony."

"This isn't your fault," she said again. "But I would like you to be honest with me. Do you know who attacked me?"

He sighed. "I have a few ideas."

"And who-" she stopped when Peter barreled back into the room.

"Got the pudding! And some ginger ale, though I tried to find a Sprite because _ugh_ , ginger ale, and...what's going on?"

Evidently her poker face needed work. "It's nothing, sweetie, really..."

"May." Stark--no, Tony, he'd asked her to call him Tony---shook his head. "The kid's gonna find out regardless. Might as well tell him."

"Tell me what?" Peter sat down on the chair, handed May the pudding.

She sighed. "Peter, the men that attacked me...they were looking for you."

Instead of making Peter jump up and spazz around the room like she'd anticipated, Peter's face went carefully blank. "You got hurt because of me?"

"Technically, kid, she got hurt because of me."

"What? What do you mean?" Peter asked. His voice was still too calm. How was he being so calm? Peter never reacted like this. May put the pudding down and reached for his hand, not liking the blankness on his face. Why wasn't he buzzing around the room?

"It's not related to Spider-man." Tony folded his arms. "They were looking for the intern."

Finally the mask cracked, and Peter's nose scrunched up in confusion. "The intern? So they were looking for me, because they thought...what? I could lead them to you?"

"Possibly."

Peter jumped to his feet. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Let the police handle it," May said, at the same time Tony stated, " _We_ aren't doing anything, kid, this isn't super-hero related."

"They hurt May! There is NO WAY I am sitting this out--"

"It's too personal, you're too close. You're benched on this one, Parker, so just--you better get outta my face kid, or so help me--!"

"Excuse me," May said.

Peter and Tony flinched at her words, stepping back from each other. May narrowed her eyes at Peter. He had indeed gotten in the billionaire's face and they would be having words about that later. He knew better than to act that way.

"You will both be leaving the issue for the proper authorities to solve. And no, Mr. Stark, you are not one of them," she continued when Tony opened his mouth to argue.

"Aunt May!"

"No," she said firmly. "Like Tony said, it isn't super-hero related. So the police handle it. Deal?"

"Fine." Tony slid his hands into his jeans pockets, quirking an eyebrow. "We let it go, on one condition."

"Mr. Stark!"

"One second, kid. Trust me."

"What's the condition?" May asked. Why did she have a feeling she wasn't going to like it?

"The police handle the situation. You and the kid move into The Compound while they do."

"WHAT?" May demanded. Live in the Compound? Was he insane? She had a life to lead, a job to go to. She couldn't just live elsewhere. "We can't do that, Peter has school, and I have work..."

"All things that can easily be worked around and arranged. With proper transportation and security."

"Security?!" Peter yelped. "Mr. Stark, please tell me you aren't going to make me have bodyguards, do you know how hard high school is already?!"

"Yeah, kid, I myself was actually seventeen once."

"As nice as it is for you to offer," May started, "Peter and I will be just fine."

"Then I guess I'll let Pete meddle."

May saw red. "You...How DARE.."

"You know he's gonna try and meddle anyway," Stark said while Peter protested and sputtered. "If he's at the Compound I can watch him, make sure he doesn't. There's about a million things there to entertain him. But if he's not around, there's nothing I can do."

"That's not true!" Peter said quickly. "I'll stay out of it, I promise..."

"Uh huh." Just like he stayed out of being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Hmmm. Stark had a point. May lifted an eyebrow at Peter and he at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"So, what do you say? Deal?" Stark asked.

May yawned. "I'll think about it." She was too tired to argue anymore, her eyelids drooping and heavy all of a sudden. 

"You should get some sleep," Peter was back to holding her hand. "I'll be right here."

"You should get some sleep too." 

"Sure, sure," Peter said hastily.

May forced her eyes open to give him The Look.

"I'll make sure he sleeps," Tony promised.

"Thank you," May mumbled, and, knowing he would keep Peter safe, closed her eyes.

 

 

When she woke, there was a teenager passed out at her feet.

Peter slumped face first into the hospital bed, snoring loudly. May smiled at him, reaching down to ruffle his hair, when another snore drew her up short.

Tony Stark sat between Peter and the door, feet kicked up on the back of Peter's chair, sound asleep.

"Huh." May watched them both sleep, a smile slowly crossing her face, as a nurse quietly slipped in the room.

"I need to take your vitals," she whispered, smiling at Tony and Peter. "They fell asleep an hour ago. They were both quite insistent that I didn't wake you each time I came in here earlier."

"What time is it?" May quietly asked.

"Just after six. The new shift is about to start, so you'll see a new face next time. Hopefully it doesn't take them too long to get past your guard, it took me almost twenty minutes last night. "

May frowned. "Guard?"

"Yes, he's been here since you came in. Your family hasn't been taking any corners when it comes to your safety, Ms. Parker." She fluffed May's pillow. "Try to get some more sleep."

She left, leaving May to stare at the two super-heroes sprawled and snoring in front of her.

Her family.

Huh.

 

 

When Tony and Peter woke much later, May smiled brightly at them.

"I've been doing some thinking," she said, ruffling Peter's hair while he yawned. "I'd like to change the particulars of our bargain, Mr. Stark."

"Tony," he insisted, rubbing his eyes. "And coffee first, please, I beg of you."

May nudged the coffee pot the morning attendant brought her his way. She hid back a laugh while he poured a large cup, bleary-eyed and disheveled. His hair was insanely tousled from sleeping oddly in the chair, and stuck up in several places in the back.

The embarrassment she always felt in his presence dimmed a little. He looked nothing like the man she'd seen on the cover of magazines most of her life. In fact, the barely-awake dazed look and grumbling reminded her painfully of Ben.

Heart squeezing tightly, her eyes landed on Peter. He curled up in his chair like an awkward puppy, stretching.

"What's your bargain, Aunt May?" He yawned.

Tony held up a hand. "Kid, shhh. Less yappy, more coffee."

Peter rolled his eyes and exchanged a grin with May. They let the genius finish off his cup, and pour a new one, before May spoke again.

"We'll stay at the Compound."

Tony sat up. "You will?"

"We will?!" Peter yelped.

"We will," May agreed. "And we work together."

Stark tilted his head. "Work together?"

"I know perfectly well that neither of you will leave this alone." 

"Oh, Aunt May, yes we would...." Peter began.

May lifted her eyebrows.

Two sheepish shrugs were sent her way. 

That's what she thought. "So. Pete and I stay at the Compound, and we help figure out who's behind this, and feed it to the police. No lies, no secrets, and no keeping the others out of the loop." The last part of the sentence was directed at Tony.

He winced. "Have you been meeting with Pepper behind my back? You sound like Pepper. I hate being Peppered."

"I haven't met your fiancée yet."

"Well, you will at the Compound." He sighed. "And she will be thrilled, she's always complaining about testosterone choking up the place."

"So, wait. We get to live at the Compound for a bit, Aunt May isn't going to kill me for hunting down who hurt her, and I get a ride to school in Mr. Stark's car every day?!" Peter asked. "Is it Christmas??"

"It'll be a sedan, kid, don't get too excited."

"You own a SEDAN?"

"You want me to buy a mini-van? I'll do it, keep mocking me, I'll make Happy drop you off in a mini-van..."

"Boys." May cleared her throat. "Do we have a deal?" 

"Yes!" Peter stated. "Deal. Definitely deal." He paused. "But no bodyguards at school, right?"

Tony exchanged a glance with May. "You both stay at the Compound, we work together, and the kid has to deal with Happy guarding him at school."

May smiled over Peter's groan. "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy cow."

"I know, right?"

"Did a _jet_ just take off?"

"Not just any jet, May! It's a Quinjet, which means it goes ten times faster than a regular jet, and is quiet and can go in _stealth mode_ , it is so amazing, Mr. Stark built them!"

"Technically I just made all the incredible upgrades." 

"What do you do with all that space?" May asked, staring at the monstrosity that was the Avenger's Compound.

Tony shrugged, tapping at his phone. "We've got a large staff, and many of them live on the base. There's a cafeteria, numerous workout rooms, several training areas, and far too many rooms designed to hold a press conference. The Avengers all have their own wings, Pep and I have a suite at the top, and the western section hosts the communal kitchen and living area for the team."

"My wing is near Vision's," Peter informed her. "He can phase through walls. It's seriously weird at first, but you get used to it." 

May paled. "You have your own wing??"

"The kid has a specialized section with a gym, a small lab and a kitchen with enough food to feed Rhode Island," Tony said, putting his phone away. He caught May's eye and smiled. "He isn't an Avenger but that doesn't mean he doesn't get the best."

"And there's guest rooms, for you to stay in," Peter added. 

May blinked at him. Why did she suddenly feel like she was a divorced parent? Peter had his own _wing_ in a billion-dollar compound? How did she even compete with that? 

And she'd really come up on the short end. How had she somehow end up as the lame parent? True she wasn't an insanely rich, incredibly gifted superhero, but come on. She wasn't the Lame Parent. She was cool. She let Peter patrol and helped him wash blood out of the suit and made him do homework and made sure he came home at a reasonable time...

Well, crap. She was totally the Lame Parent.

Ben had to be laughing hysterically somewhere at her. Hadn't she vowed when they took Peter in that she wouldn't be a drag, that she would respect the kid and take him places, show him the world?

Since Ben died they'd been to Colorado, once, on a ski trip that would never again be mentioned. 

Stark had taken him to Germany. And he went to D.C. with his schoolmates...but when was the last time they had gone anywhere together?

The answer made a lump sit in her stomach while she exited the car and followed Tony and Peter inside. 

Sleek, modern, sophisticated. The Compound just oozed class and technology. May pulled down the sleeve of her sweatshirt, wishing she'd been allowed to grab a dress or something to wear before leaving the hospital. This was not a place for _hoodies_.

Well, Pete had a Legend of Zelda one on, but that was entirely beside the point. He'd been here before, and he _was_ a superhero, even though the thought of it still made her a little nauseous at times.

"Aunt May, wanna see the training area? Or the lab? There's a million cool things in the lab, wanna see? Oh! Or the movie theater room, we can see a movie! Wanna go?"

She'd rather lie down in a dark room with a bottle of Tylenol and a warm blanket, but there was no way she was disappointing Peter.

"I-"

"Why don't you show May her room first, let her rest a bit?" Tony suggested. May smiled at him gratefully. "We've got all night to show her the facility. Plus, there's a new upgrade I've been meaning to show you. You can test it out, see if you can handle it."

"Are you suggesting I can't handle the suit? Is that a challenge? Because I'll totally win, Mr. Stark."

"Sure you will, kid. Show May her room. I'll meet you in ten."

Peter gently grabbed her arm, guided her down the hall. "Come on, May. This way."

 

 

 

Her room was bigger than their apartment. Which was just...wrong. She didn't need that much space. Did anyone need that much space? Who needed that much space just for a bedroom?

But it _was_ beautifully decorated. A four poster bed with a gorgeous mahogany finish dominated the far wall, and her favorite flowers sat on a antique dresser across from it. 

And the bathroom had it's own jacuzzi tub.

Well. If it was already there, maybe she should take that bath after all.

She'd hate for the tub to go to waste. 

Two hours later, after the world's best bubble bath and a quick catnap, May left her room in search of Peter.

A red haired woman sat in the communal living room, working quietly on a laptop. May paused, not wanting to interrupt, tempted to bolt back to her room.

Pepper Potts, from all the accounts she'd heard, was not a woman to mess with.

Too late. Pepper shifted, turning May's direction, and caught sight of her.

"Ms. Parker!" Pepper stood and swiftly crossed the room, despite the fact that she wore tall stiletto heels. How did she move so fast in those? May loved the heels she owned, but there was no way she moved quickly in them. "Welcome to the Compound. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks," May smiled. Pepper beamed at her, as if she truly was happy May was there. "It's nice to meet you, too. Please call me May."

"Of course, as long as you call me Pepper. Are you hungry at all? Tony mentioned how you slept through lunch and might be hungry. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," May said honestly. "And I'm not actually that hungry, but thank you."

"Coffee? Tea?"

"Tea would be perfect."

"Right this way," Pepper gestured to the kitchen and May followed, telling herself sternly to stop feeling self-conscious in her sweatshirt.

"I was sorry to hear about the attack," Pepper said softly, pulling down a mug. "Are you doing okay?"

How did she respond to that? _Of course, totally fine, not freaking out at all that some crazy man is after my nephew and clocked me a new one._

They had just met, that seemed a little too much honesty on their first interaction.

So she shrugged. "I think so, considering."

"Being attacked in your own home is terrible," Pepper said. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

May recalled what Tony had said in the hospital. _"You'll do something stupid like try to break up with your fiancée because you think you're protecting her. And she just gets hurt anyway."_

Perhaps Pepper knew better than anyone just how terrifying being attacked in your own home and worrying about a super-hero could be.

"Thanks," she told the CEO.

Pepper squeezed her hand and passed her the tea. "Feel free to stay here as long as you like. We have plenty of space. And everyone adores Peter."

May grinned. "He's pretty hard not to love."

Pepper looked like she was about to agree, but another voice rang out first.

"Taking in strays, Potts?"

Natasha Romanoff walked into the room, wearing her Black Widow uniform, every bit as terrifying as Peter described. Moving quietly, with her eyes alight with something May couldn't identify, the Black Widow stalked toward them. Feeling like she'd stepped into a lion's den, May managed to keep from taking a step back. 

But just barely.

"Nat," Pepper chided. "May doesn't know you're joking."

The cool, calculating look vanished. Romanoff actually looked a little ashamed. "Sorry, Ms. Parker," she said, sitting on a bar stool. "Sometimes, with the team I have, I forget that not everybody runs off sarcasm and snark."

"That is a rude and juvenile dig at Tony," Pepper explained to May. "But I'm going to let it slide because it's true."

"And she's afraid I'll retaliate by making her run."

"Also true." Pepper laughed. "I hate running."

She handed Natasha another mug of tea, and the spy accepted, gazing at May over the rim.

"It's nice to finally meet you, although I'm sorry it's under these circumstances. We all love the kid. You've done a fantastic job with him."

May gaped at her. "Wow. Well, um. Wow. Thank you."

"I don't know much about kids, but he seems like one of the best ones out there. He still refuses to try and punch me in the face. Not that he'd ever manage it." She grinned fiercely. "And Potts appreciates his manners."

"Well, I'm glad he remembers them in public, he completely disregards them at home," May muttered.

Pepper cringed. "I'm sure Tony isn't a very good influence in that area. Sorry about that."

"After meeting Stark, I completely understand and recognize that it is not your fault." May said.

Pepper burst out laughing. 

"Speaking of," Natasha said, "has he given any clues as to who he thinks is behind this yet?"

"We're supposed to talk about it tonight," May told her.

Natasha's lips twitched. "I'm leaving soon for a mission with Rhodey and Vision. We'll be gone for a few days."

"Oh." Was that annoyance in the spy's eyes? She watched Romanoff exchange a look with Pepper, and...yup. Neither woman looked very happy.

"What?" May asked. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Natasha said. "But...If the person behind this is who I think it is, I don't like the idea of leaving you all alone."

"We don't know who it is yet," Pepper said calmly. "And we can handle it. Right May?"

"Sure. But. Um. Who are you worried it is?"

"Someone that's already caused plenty of trouble for the Avengers," Natasha said darkly. She hopped down from her bar stool, studying May again. "I have to go get ready. But I want you to know: If anything on this starts to go south, I want you to contact me."

"How?"

"FRIDAY will know how to get in touch. Keep them all in line while I'm gone, Potts. Ms. Parker, it was nice to meet you."

"Please call me May. And you too," she called.

But the spy was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't read any of my other stories, in my 'verse Tony has built Pepper her own suit, known as Rescue. It's alluded to a few times in this chapter, so hopefully it won't be too confusing if I mention it now! (How that came to be is explained in the first story in this series for anyone interested!)

Pepper left not long after Natasha, thanks to a panicked call from her PA.

"Could you please tell Tony I'll be back as soon as I can? Hopefully it will be before dinner." Pepper grabbed her laptop, placed it in a gorgeous Kate Spade bag. 

"Sure. Good luck with the investors," May said as Pepper hurried out.

Then she wandered down the corridor, wondering what to do next. Go back to her room? Eh. Maybe not. She was getting tired of sleeping all the time. Hunt down Peter and Tony? Not a bad idea, but she didn't know where to start.

"FRIDAY?" May tentatively asked. She glanced at the ceiling, trying to recall what Peter had told her about Stark's AI. Did she just start speaking, or...?

"Good evening, Ms. Parker." The voice that echoed around her completely lacked the monotone, programmed tone the AI in May's phone had. If she didn't know better, she'd have sworn Tony had an Irish cousin working in the security room speaking to her through the speakers.

"What can I do for you?" FRIDAY asked.

"Could you tell me where Peter and Tony are?"

"Boss and Mr. Parker are at the western training room. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes, please."

The lights above her turned blue. Intrigued, May followed them down serval hallways and into and elevator, eventually walking into a room the size of a football field.

Various platforms and poles were scattered through the room, all at differing heights and angles. As soon as she walked in May understood why: Peter flew around them, using the poles to send his webbing at, and zoomed around the room trying to avoid the drones chasing him.

He swung by, lifted a hand in a wave at her. "Hey, Aunt May! Did you have a nice na----aaaagh!!" 

One of the drones struck him in the chest, making him lose is grip and tumble to the ground.

"Peter!" May shouted, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

She yanked his mask up and checked him over before he could argue. 

"I'm okay," he said, grabbing her hand. "Promise. Mr. Stark has this crazy astro turf and the suit absorbs the impact. It never hurts when I fall here. I swear."

May leant back, pressing a hand to her chest. "You scared ten years off my life."

Peter cringed. "Sorry."

"You should be sorry," a mechanized voice said above them. May looked up to see Iron Man come to a stop in the air above them, then drop down to the ground.

Tony stepped out of the suit. "We've talked about distractions, kid. You know better than to not pay attention. Do you want to crash into a wall of fire or ice because you're too busy waving at your aunt?"

Peter's head fell. "No. Sorry, Mr. Stark."

"Yah-huh. I didn't think so. Falling into fire sucks, trust me. Up in the air and try again, Parker. Sixty more laps until you stop, as long as the drones don't get you."

"Okay!" Peter slung a web and was gone before May could blink. 

She watched him fly away from the drones again, eyes wide, her hand still pressed to her racing heart.

She was insane. She was a _terrible_ guardian. Who let their kid fly about without a net hundreds of feet above the air, and _willingly_ let them chase after bad guys? How could she have agreed to this? Yes, he had super speed but he just plummeted fifty feet and didn't even act like it wasn't normal! When did practically falling to his death become standard? What the hell was wrong with her?!

"It's terrifying," Tony said quietly, stepping beside her. At her questioning glance, he added, "Watching someone you care for throw themselves out there like that, take risks you would have never wanted them to take. I didn't get that, before. Not until I met the kid, and that ferry practically ripped him in two."

May shuddered and closed her eyes. Peter had filled her in on what occurred on the ferry and with the villain known as Vulture after she'd discovered he was Spider-Man. She'd dropped several f-bombs that day. Not her finest parenting moment, but really, she thought she'd handled it well, all things considered.

But the way Tony talked about the ferry indicated that Peter left a few details out.

"I get wanting to tell him to stop," Tony continued. "Each time he suits up, or Pep does, I get a lump in my throat the size of Texas. It doesn't fade until I know everyone is home. But he can do things others can't, and feels a responsibility to make sure he uses those abilities to help people. To do good. And I can't deprive him of that. Plus, even if we tell him no he'll do it anyway."

Wasn't that the truth. May rubbed her eyes. "I wish I could DO something. Be more involved. I hate not being able to help."

Tony blinked. "You can be involved. Are you kidding? You can help out right now, go head over to that platform over there."

"What?" May yelped. "That wasn't what I meant---!"

"Come on, come on. You're feeling okay, right? Not gonna pass out on me?" He asked, herding her to the platform.

"Tony!"

"No, it'll be perfect, just watch. Kid! Get ready, May's gonna help out." He handed her a tablet. "You control the drones for Parker. Make him work for it, don't be easy on him."

"I don't see how--"

"It'll show you what he can do," Tony interrupted. "You want to make sure he can handle himself? Test him. He's safe here, I've created every safety precaution I could think of. And if there are things I haven't thought of, you'll notice. Find the flaws, May. We'll use it to keep him protected."

"I---alright. Alright, then." May lifted the tablet. 

Then sent a swarm of drones zooming at her nephew.

 

 

 

"You're a menace," Tony grinned, clapping a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the kitchen. "Honestly, did Peter have any clue how bloodthirsty you are? When did you learn how to attack like that?"

"Are you kidding?" May asked. "Do you know how many games of Super Smash Brothers I had to play when Pete was eleven?"

Tony burst out laughing. Peter turned around to face them, and shook his head. "Don't ever challenge her to a game, Mr. Stark. She's vicious as Jigglypuff."

"Oh, Jesus, we gotta try it. FRIDAY, Do we have any of those old consoles lying around? If not, put it on the next purchase list."

"Of course, Boss. Dinner has been set up in the communal dining room. Would you like to head that way?"

"Sure thing, Fry. Although Parker, go change first. The suit is not getting pizza sauce on it. I still haven't forgiven you for the falafel incident."

"That was one time," Peter mumbled. May patted his shoulder. With a small smile, he turned and went to his wing.

Tony gestured to the opposite hall. "Come on, Killer, let's grab our food while Pete changes before the teenaged wonder eats it all."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one that struggles to keep his appetite fed," May said, laughing while they entered the dining room.

"I swear I have a $500 grocery bill every time he spends the weekend. Who eats $500 worth of food in two days?" Tony grumbled, grabbing a plate.

"Tell me about it." May snatched two slices of pepperoni while it was still there. "My budgeting expertise has reached new levels since Peter became Spider-man."

Tony stilled, a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. "Is that a problem?"

"Only if you get behind me when I have all my coupons," May joked. "Takes me about 45 minutes to check out, but it works out."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked quietly, his pizza now on the table, forgotten. "I could--if you ever need..."

"I think the billion-dollar Spider suit is more than enough." Dammit, she didn't mean to sound like she had a stick up her ass, but May hadn't been comfortable talking about her finances since Ben died. Too many people thought she couldn't do it, couldn't raise her teenage nephew on her own.

She might've gone a few nights without dinner, but Peter? Peter was never left wanting. And she would keep it that way. She wouldn't change a thing.

She cleared her throat, tried to lighten her tone. "Peter and I mange just fine, Mr. Stark. But thank you all the same."

His eyes flickered, and she braced, waiting for the argument. But instead of insisting he help, he merely rolled his eyes.

"To-ny," he said. "It's bad enough I can't get the kid to use my name. Help a guy out a little."

"Tony," she corrected. "I appreciate the thought. But it's not necessary."

"Oh, yes, I knew I smelled pizza! Did you get supreme? Ooooh, and breadsticks?! Thanks, Mr. Stark!"

Peter plopped into the chair next to her, a piece of pizza already crammed into his mouth, and May smiled.

No, she wouldn't change a thing.

 

 

 

"Okay, since Pepper ditched us for investors and Romanoff stole my team to hunt down some insane Inhuman lady, it's just us tonight to talk about our non-friendly attacker problem," Tony said, an hour later. They'd moved from the dining area to the living room, and May reclined in one of the fabulous armchairs, resting. The headache brewing at the back of her head wasn't too bad yet, but her energy was practically non-existent.

Peter draped a blanket over her lap and she sent him a grateful smile before Tony continued.

"I had FRIDAY command a suit and scan the apartment while Peter trained," Tony said and May sighed. Of course he did. So much for waiting for the police. "And it pretty much confirmed what I was thinking."

"What?" Peter asked, settling on the floor by May.

"May's attacker was a man named Thaddeus Ross."

May frowned. "The former Secretary of State?"

"The Accords guy?!" Peter surged to his feet. "The guy who hired a hit out on me?"

"WHAT?!" May was out of her chair and on her feet by Peter in an instant. "This man did WHAT?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Apparently _someone_ forgot to mention that," he said, glaring at Peter. "It was around the time Romanoff came back to the Avengers. Peter was never in any danger!" He yelled when May stalked toward him, fury in her eyes.

How many times would she be left out? How many near death experiences would she hear about _months later_?

Peter jumped in front of her. "He's right! Aunt May! I was never in danger, Agent Romanoff had my suit, and...oh my god, May, please sit down, you can't kill Mr. Stark!"

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" May roared.

"Because I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear! Mr. Stark had me give Agent Romanoff my suit to throw off the bad guys, and I spent the weekend keeping an eye out on a wizard dude---from a very safe distance!" He yelped when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"He only came in at the end and helped Romanoff take him down," Tony added. "And we had a large collection of Avengers there, the kid wasn't in any danger. It was nothing like the Vulture, May. I promise."

Her chest heaved up and down while she glared at the two super-heroes. "I want to KNOW!" she insisted, jabbing a finger at both of them. "Stop keeping me in the dark, I don't like finding things out months after the fact!"

"Aunt May-"

"I AM YOUR PARENT! And I may not know a damn thing about being a hero, but I promised your mother I would keep you safe, and dammit I am going to do so!" She blinked until the burn in her eyes faded, until the tears threatening to leak out curbed. "Please," she added quietly, reaching out to Peter. "I know you have to do this, to help where you can. But please don't keep me in the dark."

He gripped her hand. "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to. I just...a guy collecting illegal alien tech shows up and I kinda just start chasing him down...I can't just ignore it and pretend I can help, you know? I don't mean to make you feel like I don't care, May."

"Have Ned call me," she stated. Peter blinked. "I know he's your Guy in the Chair, Pete. Have him call. I won't interfere, I just need to know."

"Okay." Peter nodded, scrunching his nose. Like he was planning the best way to tell Ned he was now May's informant. "Yeah, okay. We can do that."

"Good." She nodded. "It's you and me, kiddo. We're a team."

"Yeah, I know." Peter squeezed her hand. "You've always had my back, May."

"That's not changing. Ever," she promised. At his grin, she wrapped her arms around him, taking a moment to just hug him. Then she swung an arm around his shoulders, moving so they both faced Tony. "Sorry about that."

The billionaire sat tucked away from them on the other side of the couch, his face nearly unreadable. He hadn't said a word since May screeched at Peter. Probably he was grateful to not be on the receiving end of May's yelling this time, but...those dark eyes seemed lost, and a little sad. If May hadn't known any better, she would have said he looked...lonely.

"Mr. Stark? You okay?" Peter asked. 

Tony stood, and the lonely look vanished. "Of course, kid." He lifted an eyebrow, folding his arms. "If Talk About Our Feelings time is over, perhaps we can get back to the pesky little matter of the former Secretary of State attacking May and trying to get his claws in you again."

"Tony." Pepper strode into the room, carrying a briefcase. She sat the case down, gave Stark a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't be rude. Did you save me any pizza? And why on earth would Ross go after May? Isn't he in prison?"

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I managed to save one slice," he said, frowning at Peter, who winced. "And why wouldn't he go after May and Peter? The man's desperate, might as well go after my intern and his family."

Pepper grabbed the small piece of cheese pizza, perched on the edge of the couch. She sent Tony a pointed look. "That's not why."

"It's all I can think of right now, Pep," he said, sending her his own pointed look in return.

May tilted her head, caught Peter's eye. He shrugged, giving her a 'beats me' look.

Well at least she wasn't the only one confused.

"If Ross broke out of prison, we need to catch him, fast. I'll have FRIDAY look into a few things---well, shit," he cursed as an alarm started blaring. "Talk about bad timing."

"What's that?" May asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Avengers alarm," Peter zoomed over to Tony, eyes wide, while the genius looked at a message on his phone. "What's going on, is there an attack somewhere? What do you need me to do?"

"Stay here with your aunt," Tony muttered, quickly typing out some kind of reply on his phone. The alarm finally quieted, just in time for Peter to snarl.

"Oh, come on! Mr. Stark, you can't bench me, your whole team is gone! You need back up!"

"I've been the one assigned to go, kid, and I don't need back up. It's just one guy causing problems downtown, it's no big."

"Tony, Peter's right, the rest of the team _is_ gone, what if you need help?" Pepper asked. "One of us should go with you."

"Okay, A, Rescue hasn't been fixed since the last mission, Pep, so you're out. Nuh uh!" he snapped when she protested. "You would absolutely kill me if I tried to take off in a malfunctioning suit. Same goes, sweetie. You're benched."

"And B," he whirled on Peter, jabbing a finger out. "Your aunt is injured, you're currently on Ross's shit list, and you haven't signed the Accords. Ergo, you stay here and hold down the fort."

"But---"

"No buts!"

"You can't do this alone, you need someone to help! This could be a trap from Ross, I should---"

"Are you suggesting I can't handle one pathetic nuisance by myself?" Tony stepped closer to Peter, practically vibrating with anger. "I don't need assistance, Parker, this is not my first rodeo. I was privatizing world peace _alone_ while you were still getting juice boxes and string cheese as an after school snack. Don't EVEN---"

"Boss!" FRIDAY interrupted the fight sharply, flickering the lights. "Inbound suit in five. You're too close to Peter."

Fists clenched, Tony took a step back, throwing his arms out while his armor assembled around him.

The face plate snapped down and glowing white eyes glared out at them. "All of you, _stay here_. I'll be back in no time."

With that he zoomed off.

May turned, taking in the shocked look on her nephew's face. "And I thought you were stubborn," she said lightly, just to try and get rid of the hurt settling into his eyes. "Should I tell him you still like juice boxes and string cheese as an after school snack?"

"May," Peter lamented, but it worked. His lips twitched.

"Don't take it personally, Peter." Pepper moved closer, squeezed his shoulder. "He's being an ass because he's worried. Ross gets under his skin, and the attack on May rattled him. He'll be more reasonable when he gets back. And then we _will_ have a conversation about not being a jerk to the people that care about him."

"Yeah, okay." Peter looked out the window. "Um. Aunt May?"

She read the desperate intention in his voice easily enough. "Yeah, I get it, sweetie. Go get your suit and go after him."

His head snapped back to her. "Really?!"

"You were right, he should at least have someone nearby for backup. But I'm going too," she said sternly. "Both of you need backup."

"May, you're injured, I can see the headache from here..."

"I go or no one goes."

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back!" He hurried off, then paused. "How are we gonna get there quickly?"

Huh. That was a god question. It would take at least two hours to get to the city. That wouldn't work, they would be way too late.

She was about to ask, but Pepper was a step ahead of her.

The CEO grinned. "I've already called a jet. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finally watched Ant Man and the Wasp and laughed my a** for a good ten minutes at the juice box and string cheese line, and just couldn't resist throwing it in here.


	5. Chapter 5

She was not panicking.

It was totally normal. The Avengers flew in this jet all the time. There was absolutely no reason to be terrified they would crash. Surely she would have heard on the news if a Quinjet had ever crashed. That would be hard to hide, so she was fine. Everything was fine, everything was normal.

May lifted her head from her hands and risked a glance at the cockpit.

The jet was flying _itself_. That was so not normal. 

"You alright?" Pepper asked, patting her back. "It takes a while to get used to, but trust me. FRIDAY has us in good hands, she'll get us there safely."

Stark's AI was controlling their jet. Shouldn't they be concerned about that? Hadn't there been like, ten Terminator movies warning them not to put too much trust in the computers?

That one Keanu Reeves movie definitely did. They should probably listen to Keanu.

"Isn't this great?" Peter peered out the front window, in his Spider-man suit. The mask was off so she could see the excitement in his face, so she focused on that instead of the fact that there was _no one in the pilot's seat_.

"Do you think Mr. Stark will teach me how to fly one of these?"

"NO!" May barked out. Images of Peter tripping over his own two feet and trying to drive her car in a parking lot flashed through her head. "I mean---you need to have him help teach you to drive a car before you graduate to jets, okay?"

"Oh yeah! Good call! Ms. Potts, do you think he'll let me take the Audi out sometime?"

May sputtered-that was NOT what she'd meant-and tried to tell Peter no, she meant drive _her_ car, when the CEO spoke first.

"Of course, Peter. And if he tries to say no, just tell him you already have my permission." Pepper's lips twitched and she coughed politely into her hand while Peter whooped with excitement.

"Oh, god, he's never gonna let it go now, he's going to actually believe he can drive the Audi," May groaned.

Pepper quirked an eyebrow. "He should, I was completely serious."

"But--he can't...that car is worth thousands!"

"I know," Pepper said smugly. "And watching Tony let Peter drive it will be the highlight of my year."

May was about to protest when FRIDAY (who May was going to be very, very polite to in case an AI takeover really was coming up in the future) spoke. "We're nearly approaching Boss's location. He's busy battling a man with several robotic arms fused to his back. They seem to be hostile. Boss doesn't need help yet, Mr. Parker, but I would suggest you stand by."

"Hostile robotic arms?" Pepper blinked.

"Robotic arms?! That is so cool," gushed Peter.

_AI takeover,_ thought May, but she didn't say it out loud. Instead she said, "Can we land somewhere close so Peter can reach Tony quickly if he needs to?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Parker." FRIDAY responded. The jet descended (May did NOT wring her hands like a 90 year old, that would be ridiculous) and landed in the middle of a park.

"Now what?" May muttered to Pepper.

She sighed. "Now we wait."

"I'll go take a look around, see what I can find out," Peter stated.

"Boss and the man he has dubbed Doc Ock are approaching the park rapidly," FRIDAY informed them.

"Where--" May began, but before she finished a red and gold blur zoomed by. The man he fought wore a trench coat and did indeed have enormous, mechanical arms protruding from his back, which was all kinds of weird. 

And all of them were currently busy bashing into the Iron Man armor, trying to crack the arc reactor and repulsors.

"Boss might require assistance now," FRIDAY commented.

"On it!" Peter announced, hurrying to the back of the jet. Pepper pressed a button and the plank began to lower, allowing Peter room to leap out. "Whoa, check him out! How do those arms even work?"

"Kid?" Tony's voice snapped through the jet's speakers. May winced as he started cursing up a storm. "I thought I told you to stay home, Pepper take him back--"

"No," Pepper said calmly. "You don't need to do this alone. Let him help. And watch out, you're about to get--"

May and Pepper cringed when an arm lashed out and connected harshly with Tony's armor, sending him careening into nearby building.

"Mr. Stark, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, kid," Tony grunted. Through the screen FRIDAY provided, May and Pepper watched him try to shove himself out of the wall. "But this guy packs a hell of a punch which is why I wanted you to _stay away_ in the first place!"

"Oh it's, okay, Mr. Stark, I can take a hit!" Peter flipped around the man--who did indeed have Mechanical Arms, that was just wrong where were these people _getting_ their ideas?!--and caught one of the arms before it smashed into his face.

"Hey, Mr. Octopus! Wicked cool arms, how did you get them to obey you?"

The man lashed out with another arm, once again nearly hitting Peter in the face. May's fingers clenched into the pilot's seat--if that octopus guy kept trying to hurt her nephew, she would get something to smash into HIS face.

"There's a chip in my brain," the man answered, laughing when he finally managed to hit Peter. 

May saw red.

Peter merely popped right back up. "Chip in your brain? How does it connect to your neural inhibitors? And why eight arms?" Peter asked, leaping away to avoid three arms smashing into him. May's heart leapt into her throat when the man lifted himself into the air and attempted to attack again, but Peter sent webbing at the villain and bound two arms together.

"I mean, wouldn't two extra arms be enough? You're getting kinda greedy with eight, don't you think?" Peter continued, webbing two more arms. "Isn't having that many arms confusing to control---gaaah!"

The arms ripped through Peter's webs and two of them snatched him by his shoulders.

"Peter!" May shouted. "Tony, Peter needs help!"

"Yep," Stark grunted, ripping himself free. "Be right there."

"It's okay, I'm alright!" Throwing his arms out, Peter broke the hold and flipped away, landing in the grass as Tony crashed down next to him. "Oh hey, Mr. Stark, glad you could join the party."

"Funny," Tony replied. "Okay kid, I'm getting sick of the octopus arms, web them up and I'll shoot him down. Deal?"

"Got, Mr. Stark!"

"They aren't going to end this that easily," May said, wincing when Peter took a particularly hard hit. Every time he managed to web the arms together Doc Ock quickly broke free. Even Stark had a hard time getting around them--they attacked so quickly they were able to snatch Iron Man mid-flight, and fling him harshly to the ground. "Those arms are brutal."

Pepper made a noise of agreement. "FRIDAY run a list of what could possibly render those arms useless."

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"Pete, do your web tasers mess with the arms at all?" May asked.

"Ah, negative, Aunt May!" He yelped. 

"Can you web bomb him? Will that keep him trapped?"

Peter landed in front of Doc Ock, sent a web bomb at him. It deployed, covering the man, but was ripped away instantly. "Nope!" Peter hollered. "Man, we really gotta get these arms down, this guy is getting annoying!"

"Tell me about it." Tony swooped in, managed to kick the guy in the face. "If you throw me into another building, I'm gonna start taking it personally."

"I don't care," Doc Ock responded, the snatched Iron Man's leg and threw him at another building.

"Dammit!" Tony snarled, trying to correct his course. But the repulsors on one boot and one gauntlet were out, and he couldn't stay in the air. He hit the three story building with a loud thunk.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter yelled, then squeaked when Doc Ock yanked a slab of concrete free and chucked it at him.

"Pete!" May bellowed, digging her nails into the chair again. Peter caught the slab. Grunting, he held it in his arms for a moment before shoving it to the side. "Wow, that was heavy," he said meekly, dropping to his knees.

May let out a sigh. This needed to be over, yesterday.

"We don't have a lot of options," Pepper muttered next to her. Tony stormed back into the fight with a vengeance, firing his mini-guns at Doc Ock. The arms flung up and around the villain to conceal him, so Stark snarled and flew straight at him.

The two men hit the ground and rolled, becoming a blur of punching arms and repulsor blasts.

Pepper sighed, her jaw clenching as she watched Tony fight. "The only surefire way is an EMP arrow, and I'm a lousy shot. I don't want to accidentally hit Tony or Peter. It would take out both of their suits."

"An arrow?" May blinked. "I'm no Robin Hood, but I'm pretty good at archery. I took a class in college," she added when Pepper gaped at her. "Do you have a bow I could use? And one of those EMP arrows?"

"There are old bows of Agent Barton's in the back," FRIDAY said quietly. "The quiver next to them holds the arrows you need. There are only three of them."

"Agent Barton? Hawkeye?" Wasn't he a wanted criminal? Why was his gear still in the Quinjet? "Would he um... do you think he'd be mad if I borrowed it?"

"He's not exactly here to care," Pepper said darkly. Then she sighed. "But...no. Clint would understand. Then he'd probably make you practice with him for hours to see how good your aim is." Her lips curled slightly at that, though her eyes were sad. 

"Okay. Well, let's go see if I can still aim worth a damn," May muttered. Quickly following FRIDAY's directions, she grabbed the bow and slung the quiver over her back.

A hand softly tapped her shoulder and May whirled.

"Are you okay to do this?" Pepper asked. "It's only been a day and a half since you were attacked, and you're awfully pale, May."

"Well, I've certainly felt better," May admitted. Behind Pepper, she caught a glance of Spider-Man webbing Doc Ock's arms again and swinging around him, trying to wrap the man up. "But if this is the best way to stop that guy, I can handle it. I'll just make sure I do this quickly."

"Okay," Pepper said, handing her goggles and a communicator for her ear. "This will help you see and hear better. FRIDAY can help zoom in so you can hit the right spot. Try and aim between his chest or shoulder blades."

"Right." May yanked the goggles on. "Okay, here I go."

She stepped forward, gripping the bow. Were her knees wobbly? Yes, yes, her knees wobbled. Well. That made walking out of the jet a little difficult, but hey, her hands were steady. That was something, she got points for that.

Pepper's voice sounded in her ear. "Tony, Peter, keep him facing you and occupied. May's going to hit him with an EMP arrow. Tony, stay grounded, we don't want it to knock you out of the air."

"Got it, Pep."

"Aunt MAY?!" Peter asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah, Pete, I can be helpful too," May muttered, notching her arrow. _Deep breaths, May,_ she told herself, pulling her arm back. If she got this done fast it would be over and she could take a nap. And maybe not move for three days, that would be nice.

Doc Ock sent his arms lashing out at Peter and Tony, but he stayed in the same spot, his back to her and open. None of the arms noticed her yet. _Now or never,_ she thought.

May let the arrow fly.

The arms screamed, zipping around their master and covering him before the arrow could land. Two of the arms latched into the ground and pulled him to the right, so that the arrow missed completely.

"Shit," May swore, as the arrow grazed Peter in the shoulder. "Peter!"

There was no response and May panicked, nearly dropping the bow.

"It's okay, he's okay!" Tony yelled into the device in her ear. "His suit's just down, he can't respond but FRIDAY and Karen are rebooting him--fuck, May, look out!"

All eight arms were pointed at her.

Terror clawed May's throat---they were moving her way, they would rip the skin right off her flesh of she let them close enough--oh, shit, this had been stupid. Why had she done this?! Back, back, back May scrambled, hurrying for the jet. This had been a bad idea, _such_ a bad idea!

Red and gold arms shoved her out of the way. May collided painfully with the ground, the wind whooshing out of her in a wheeze. And oh, God, her head, the headache was nearly unbearable now, so intense the world spun and surely she would vomit.

"Ms. Parker!" FRIDAY shouted in her ear. "The arrow! You have two more arrows!"

Right. She'd gotten out of the jet for a reason...

Somehow she got back on her feet. She notched another arrow while Tony did his best to distract the robotic arms.

"Now, May!" Pepper yelled.

May fired.

The arrow sunk into Doc Ock's back, right between his shoulder blades. An electric shock shivered through him, and the arms stilled, falling to the ground with a hard thunk.

"All right, Aunt May!" Peter whooped, making his way over, suit flickering every so often thanks to the arrow May struck him with earlier.

May slumped to the ground, holding a hand to her aching head and laughed while Peter tried to help a very disgruntled Tony free from his immobilized suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping her eyes open was nearly impossible.

She'd supported herself the best she could while she walked back inside the jet, trying not to keel over. Then, while Tony and Pepper worked with the authorities on the best place to send Doc Ock--whose real name was Otto Octavius--she sat down on one of the benches and didn't move until Peter walked in later.

"You okay?" He asked, handing her some water. The mask was still on, hiding his face in case anyone they didn't trust wandered onto the jet. May was told to keep the goggles on for the same reason; they covered a large portion of her face. But it was so strange to see him sitting there in a mask, as if he were still a little kid playing dress up. 

"May? Water?" Peter asked. 

"Sure, sweetie. Thanks." May smiled and took a sip.

"May? Are you okay?"

She squeezed his shoulder. "My head hurts but I'll manage. How are you? I'm so sorry about that arrow."

"It didn't really hit me," he said quickly. "Just grazed my shoulder a bit. It's already healed, see?" He pointed to his arm, where his suit was ripped and she could see through to his skin. It was already completely normal, thank God.

"Still," she muttered. "Some guardian, huh? The courts would have a field day if they heard I'd shot you with an arrow."

"Are you kidding? You didn't even hit me, May, and if it weren't for you, Mr. Stark and I would still be fighting that guy. You were awesome! I forgot you could shoot an arrow like that."

"It's been a while," she agreed. "Glad I finally got it right, though."

"You did better than getting it right, you were amazing. Ned is going to freak," Peter said, grinning. "He's always saying how cool you are, his mom would have made him run away screaming. You took down a bad guy all on your own!"

"Pretty sure you and Mr. Stark and Pepper helped."

"Nope. It was all you," Peter beamed. "Hey, you wanna join me on patrol some night? You can bring a bow and arrow and I can take the suit and we can work together! I'll be air support and you can be ground. It'll be great and then we can get churros--"

"Ah...let's get through this ordeal first, alright, Pete?"

"Sure, sure," Peter said. His voice dimmed a little. "I heard Doc Ock telling Mr. Stark that he worked with Thaddeus Ross on this. He was trying to lure me and Mr. Stark out, hoping Mr. Octavius would defeat us and Ross could take us away. If we hadn't shown up...if we hadn't arrived to help..." He trailed off and stared at Tony through the window of the jet.

"But we did," May said gently. "We'll figure this out, Pete. That man won't be able to hurt us."

"You're right." He nodded, curling up next to her on the bench. "Yeah, you're right. We got this."

"We sure do," she said softly, dropping her head on his shoulder. Then she gave in to the headache and closed her eyes, falling asleep easily knowing he was there and he was safe.

 

 

 

"It's all right, Sleeping Beauty, you can still sleep. Go on, and rest. No need to pry your eyes open."

"Hmmmph?" May struggled to surface, to open her eyes and blink. Something was niggling at the back of her brain--she had been doing something, hadn't she been doing something important? But her head wouldn't clear, and her thoughts wouldn't coalesce. 

Strong arms lifted her, carrying her somewhere. Who was carrying her? Ben? That couldn't be right. Ben smelled like Old Spice and soap, something she'd relentlessly teased him about before he---oh, God. Before he died. Ben was dead. Ben was _dead_. The familiar, gut-wrenching ache ripped through her, slicing at her soul, stealing all her breath. Ben. After all these years she could still forget. Could still dream he was there with her, when nothing could be further from the truth.

Ben was dead. She was alone.

"May?" The voice that didn't belong to Ben sounded concerned. "You okay?"

"Ungh," she grumbled, turning her face into the shoulder. A twangy, mechanical smell entered her nostrils. Motor oil? Why did she smell motor oil, who on earth...

Her eyes flew open. "Tony?"

"Hey, Katniss. Nice shooting earlier. You want a job? I've got an archer position available."

She was being hauled through the hallways like a damsel in distress by Tony Stark. Was this a nightmare?

"Why are you carrying me?" She blurted, absolutely mortified.

"Well, Pep was gonna do it, but the kid was hungry and she cooks better than I do. Although my omelettes _have_ gotten better, don't you let her tell you any different."

"Tony. You can put me down, I can walk."

"Nuh uh," he said, tightening his grip when she tried to wiggle free. "Pep and Peter gave me explicit instructions to take you to the kid's wing and let you rest. And the kid is stronger than me, and I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by a teenager, so you're resting, and I'm carrying you, no arguing, Merida."

"Tony, Peter could've---"

"The kid's about to drop too, May. He hasn't slept in three days. Let someone take care of you for once, I promise not to drop you. Think of me as an obnoxious older brother or something." Tony turned the corner, walked into Peter's wing. He was surprisingly strong, barely bothered at all by carting May out of the jet and halfway through the Compound. She supposed that came from having to wear the heavy armor, though it seemed to look lighter and lighter each time he made a new one.

"Earth to Katniss," Tony was saying. "You still with me, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I just feel ridiculous."

Tony laughed. "Believe me, I know how you feel. Ever had the Hulk carry you around like a giant plush toy? After the battle of New York Pepper didn't let me live that down for weeks. I get it. But you took a few hard knocks the other night and some more this evening. Try to rest. The kid's gonna lose it if you don't." 

"Yeah, okay."

"Thanks for the assist, earlier by the way," he said, turning into her room. "If it hadn't been for you, Parker and I would've been stuck battling that guy for a lot longer, and my patience was already gone."

She smiled as he gently lowered her down, helped her stand. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"I was half serious about that job offer, you know."

She laughed. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero, but thanks."

"If you say so," he said. Then he jabbed a finger at her. "Rest. Tell FRIDAY if you need anything."

"Okay," she promised. Then, before she lost her nerve, she said, "Tony?"

"Hmmm?" He paused at the door, quirked an eyebrow. She studied the blood tricking down his temple, and the bruise gathering in a nasty formation around his right eye. He hadn't even paused to care for his injuries, just picked her up and carried to her where she could rest. For some reason it made her heart clench a little. Did the man ever place himself first? 

"Did you know Ross was behind this attack?" she asked.

His lips pressed together. "Parker overheard that, huh? I had my suspicions, May. The timing seemed a little too convenient."

"So you tried to leave Peter behind."

He winced. "Ah. About that." He huffed out a breath, ran a hand through his hair. "All right, I'm busted. Yeah, I left him behind on purpose. Ross can do a lot of damage, and I don't want him to inflict any on the kid." He sent a stern look her way. "And I'd do it again, so yell all you want, but---"

"I was going to thank you."

"---the kid is more important than I am, and...what?"

"I was going to thank you," May repeated.

"Oh." He blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, then blinked again. "Okay..."

"It's been just me looking out for him for the last five years," May said quietly. "Ned's parents are great, but...it's not really the same. Until he met you. And you gave him that suit, and took him under your wing, and...you look out for him. Like he's your own."

"May." Tony paled, swallowing rapidly. "I'm not...Jesus, I'm not any kind of hero in this situation. He's a great kid, anyone would've helped him out, taken him under their wing..."

"And know exactly what he needs and how far to let him go? How much to push him, and when to hold him back? That's not just being a random mentor, Tony. You _know_ him, know when to bring him pizza or when to invite him and Ned to the workshop. Knew he would do this on his own, safety be damned, and gave him what he needed to stay safe while doing it. Knew he would hack the suit and try to explore all the potential it contained, and didn't stop him because you knew how important it was for him learn it on his own terms."

Tony's eyebrows lifted. "You think I just let him and his Guy in the Chair break the Training Wheels protocol?"

"Ned's good, Tony, but I'm guessing you knew the instant he started messing with that suit."

Tony barked out a laugh. "Of course I did. Surprised the kid didn't think of it."

"He thinks he pulled one over on Tony Stark, he was too busy gloating. Although really," her eyes narrowed. "Instant Kill Mode?"

He cringed, sent her a sheepish look. "It doesn't actually kill, but it does do some badass damage to anyone messing with him."

"Uh huh," she said dryly. "The point is...you probably saved his life, the day you barged in here with that internship. Sooner or later he would have run into something he couldn't handle, without the resources or support to handle it...and..." her voice hitched. She couldn't finish that sentence, so continued on. "But then he met you. And you gave him a family, you gave him a chance. And I don't know how to ever repay you for that."

"You don't," he said sharply. "There is no paying back, May, this isn't about me. That kid saved my life just as surely as I might have saved his. Except it's a fact, not a probability. When I met Peter, I didn't have..." his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "I didn't have Pep, I barely had Rhodey. There were hardly any Avengers, SI was a mess because of the Accords...I had nothing, May. The kid was the only bright spot in a really shitty world of dark. His ridiculous texts to Happy, his ability to go out every day and help people, even if he just walked them across the street...it humbled me. The kid's more of a hero than I'll ever be. There's nothing to repay. Ever."

"Then let me say thank you," she said, frowning when he huffed out a laugh and looked away. "I mean it, Tony. Thank you. For being there for him, in a way that no one else ever could. For being like a father to him, when he's already lost two."

Bright brown eyes locked into hers. "When I started all this, there was only the mission," he said hoarsely. "And then the next one. There wasn't room for much else. Not even Pepper, which is why we had a rough spot for a bit. But the kid helped me see there should be more to it than that. Helped me realize I needed to get out of the workshop occasionally, see some of the world, the people, I'd been working to save. He's been there for ME, May. So thank _you_ for raising such an incredible kid. And sharing him with me."

She nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would start blubbering like a baby. Because right then it wasn't May and the billionaire Tony Stark holding a conversation. It was May speaking to the one other person in the world that cared for Peter as much as she did, and it had been so long since he'd had more than one person in his family.

"Get some sleep," Tony said, smiling at her. "I'll send the kid along after he eats his weight in food. And know that if...if you or Peter need anything, anything at all, it's yours. You don't even have to ask. Just tell FRIDAY. She'll get you whatever you need."

She knew he wasn't talking about video games or groceries. She had a sneaky suspicion that if May asked FRIDAY to send Tony to a PTA meeting in her place when she had to work, the genius would be there within minutes, convincing the school they needed to have AC/DC play during every passing period, his schedule be damned.

"Thank you, Tony."

He paused, tapping at the door frame. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such fluff! I love them all <3 So much that I feel slightly guilty for the angst that shall soon be coming...
> 
> *evil author laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

May woke the next day with hangover. Which was just Not Fair, she hadn't had anything to drink at all the night before. But her head hurt, her stomach hurt, and she wanted to just bury her head in her pillow and moan. It sure felt like a hangover.

Instead of remaining in bed she got up and dressed quickly. Peter's wing was silent while she wandered through, and May frowned, looking for a clock. "FRIDAY, what time is it?"

"It is 10:15 am, Ms. Parker."

"10:15?!" She'd slept through Peter heading to school? "Did Pete get to school okay?"

"Mr. Hogan dropped Peter and his bodyguard off. I am to tell you good morning, and that he hopes you slept well. Boss has gone to the city for meetings for the Accords, but Ms. Potts is working from home today, if you'd like to join her in the communal living room."

"Oh. I don't want to be a bother..."

"If Ms. Potts didn't wish for company she'd be in her or Boss's office. As it is, I believe she could currently use a break. Ms. Potts is not one to get her temper up, but she is pacing the halls after a call from the board, and she is not feeling her best. A distraction might be welcomed."

Huh. "Okay, I'll just head that direction, then." 

She found Pepper snarling at her tablet, still pacing the halls as FRIDAY said. Instead of the business suit May expected to see her in, Pepper wore a pair of leggings and an oversized Iron Man shirt. Hair pulled back in a messy bun, Pepper stopped pacing to sneeze occasionally, her nose bright red.

"Oh, hi May," she said in a hoarse voice. "How are you feeling today?"

"Me? I'm fine, how are you?" May asked, walking in. 

"I've been better." Pepper sneezed, then grabbed a tissue. "You may want to stay away, I came down with this ridiculous cold last night."

"Maybe you should lie down," May said, gently grabbing Pepper's arm and guiding her to the couch. The CEO was burning up, so May gently nudged her down when she tried to sit back up, and grabbed the throw blanket on the back of the couch.

"Have you taken anything for your fever?" May asked.

Pepper sighed. "I took some Tylenol when Tony left, he wouldn't leave until I did."

"How long ago was that?"

Pepper fiddled with the blanket. "About six hours ago."

"Mmm hmm. I'm gonna go get you more medicine and bring you a cup of tea. And no more work," May said sternly when Pepper's phone beeped.

"I have to respond, we've got a small crisis on our hands. If it weren't for the fever, I'd be there now," Pepper said, reaching for the phone.

May lifted an eyebrow. "You should let Tony or your assistant handle it."

"Tony volunteered, but the meeting he had for The Accords is a big one. And my PA is great, but there are some things even she can't do." Pepper sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I can fix it, I just need to get my brain to stop being so fuzzy first."

May patted her arm. "I'll go get you some Tylenol and tea."

Moving quickly, May found the pain relieve where FRIDAY told her to look and brewed the tea. Her own head still pounding, May grabbed a few pills for herself and added another mug to the tray she carried to the living room, where Pepper was standing back up and talking on her phone."

"Yes. No. That will be all. Thanks, Mirabelle." Pepper put her phone down and groaned. "Crisis averted. Thank God."

"Oh, good." May nudged her back down on the couch. 

"Thanks, May. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"You and Tony are letting me and Pete stay here until it's safe to go home. The least I can do is make a cup of tea."

"Still. It's appreciated. Thank you."

"Anytime." May smiled. "Now, you should get some sleep and rest so that fever goes down."

"I can do that. As long as you promise to do the same. You're still rather pale, May."

FRIDAY's voice cut in. "If it would help, I can turn on your favorite baking show, for you and Ms. Parker," she suggested.

"Well, I can't say no to that," May grinned and settled back on the luxurious couch. "Who are we rooting for?"

 

 

Her phone buzzing woke May from her nap.

"Hello?" She asked quietly, not wanting to wake Pepper, who snored softly on the sofa beside her.

"Ms. Parker?"

"Yes?" May stood and hurried down the hall, trying to get out of earshot.

"This is Dr. Ally Hathaway, the principal at Mr. Parker's school. We need you to come down, immediately."

"I-what?" May's brain went blank. "Is Peter okay? Oh my god, what happened?"

"Mr. Parker is fine, ma'am. But we need you to come down as soon as possible. There's a situation."

"Of course!" May ran to her room, grabbed her purse. "I'll be right there as soon as I can. I'm...a little out of the way, it might be an hour or so."

"That's fine," Dr. Hathaway said. "As soon as you can."

She hung up before May could say anything else. Racing back down the hall, May said, "FRIDAY? Is there a car I can borrow to get to Pete's school?"

"Of course, Ms. Parker. I have alerted one of Mr. Stark's backup drivers, he is waiting for you out front."

"Thank you," May said, and ran as fast as she could to the exit.

 

 

"And you didn't see anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"No, May, I swear. The kid went into school like normal. His bodyguard confirms that nothing unusual occurred until the principal summoned him to the office. He's been there since." Happy Hogan sounded like he was soothing an upset child, but May didn't take it personally. She heard the panic in her own voice. "The kid probably mouthed off to another student or something. It'd be out of character for him, but I know that little Flash punk bothers him. That's probably all there is to it."

"Right." May forced herself to relax. "I'm sure you're right. Thanks, Mr. Hogan."

"Anytime. I'll see you soon."

May hung up and gripped the car seat. It was fine, Peter was just causing mischief. All teenagers did such things, right? And to be honest, Pete was way past due, the kid was an absolute angel. 

She sank back into her seat a little. Happy was probably right. Peter might have finally snapped and told that Flash kid to leave him alone. The principal wouldn't call and wait around if it was a truly serious matter. Whatever was going on, it was completely unrelated to Spider-Man, or that Ross man. 

The closer they got to the school, the more May forced herself to relax. Silly, she was being silly. Everything was fine.

The car pulled up to the curb and May all but leapt out. Sending a nod at Happy, who waited by the doors, May ran into the school. She'd nearly made it to the principal's office when someone grabbed her arm. 

May whirled, fist clenched, nerves on edge despite her determination to think happy thoughts.

Ned Leeds stood in front of her, eyes wide, hand still gripping her arm tightly. "Oh man, I am so glad you're here."

"Ned?" She pulled him away from the office, kept her voice down. "What's going on?"

"Peter needs help!"

May froze, heart roaring in her ears. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right, May. I made up an excuse to go to the office to check on him, because why would they pull Peter out of class randomly? And when I got close enough I could see Pete through the window in the principal's office, and he nodded, May."

"He...what? He nodded?"

"Yeah, he nodded!"

"Um. Okay. Why..."

"That's the signal!"

"What signal? Ned, what on earth...?"

"The signal that he uses to tell me he needs backup but he can't use the suit because he doesn't want anyone to know who he is!"

"A nod is how he tells you that?"

"And an eyebrow waggle. It's the _signal_ , May. Something's up."

She knew it. "I'm here now, so I will see what's going on, okay?"

"You shouldn't go alone." He dropped his hand. "Peter would tell me not to let you go alone."

"It's not like there's anyone else, Ned," she said, but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that wasn't true. She could call Tony or Pepper. Well, maybe not Pepper as the CEO was miserably sick, but Tony...

Was busy with the Accords. The very Accords she wanted Peter to stay far away from until he was at least 18.

No, she wouldn't be calling Tony. She'd deal with this on her own.

Like she always had.

"I'll handle it," she told Ned. But, in case she was wrong, in case she _couldn't_ handle it..."But find Mr. Hogan and tell him what you told me, okay?"

"Got it! Be careful, May. I've got a bad feeling. You need me to call your phone, be your Guy in the Chair?"

May smiled. "No, just find Happy, then get back to class so you don't get in trouble. And thanks for your help."

"Be careful," Ned said again, then disappeared down the hall. 

Right, then. Time to find out what was going on. May squared her shoulders and stomped into the office. "Excuse me," she said to the gentleman at the front desk. "My name is May Parker. I'm looking for my nephew, he's in the principal's office?"

The man stood, gestured to his left. "This way, Ms. Parker. They're expecting you."

"I bet they are," May muttered, and followed him. He swept her into a large office at the end of the hall, where a woman with short brown hair sat behind a large desk.

Peter sat in a chair across from her, with two men in black suits standing over him.

"What's going on?" May demanded.

The principal surged to her feet. "Ms. Parker...."

May ignored her. "Pete? Are you all right? Who are they? What's going on?"

"This is Agent Branth and Agent Tams. They have some serious accusations against your nephew, Ms. Parker," the principal--May forgot her name already--said.

"Like what?" May asked, planting herself in front of Peter and folding her arms.

"Your nephew was found guilty trying to hack his way into a secure government website. Homeland security has been compromised," one of the agents said.

May blinked. "Seriously? No one hacks anymore, this isn't the 90s. Also, Peter wouldn't have done that. Right, sweetie?"

"Of course not," Peter said quickly.

"You've got the wrong kid," May said bluntly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Peter has U.S. Government to get back to."

"They have a warrant, Ms. Parker," the principal said quietly. "Our staff verified it while we waited for you. But I refused to allow them to take a minor without his guardian present."

"Good, because he's done nothing wrong!" May snapped.

"We have evidence to the contrary," the taller man said. "You'll need to come with us, now."

"No. I'm calling my lawyer." May reached for her purse, then yelped when one of the agents grabbed her wrist.

"You can do that downtown," he said. "We are leaving first."

"We are not going anywhere---!"

"Should we call for backup?" The first agent lifted his eyebrows. "Cause a scene at Mr. Parker's school? We can have him cuffed, taken out and escorted by the police."

Peter went pale. 

"Yes." May said, because like hell they would just be _going along_ with this. She trusted these agents about as far as she could throw them.

The tall agent nodded, lifted his phone to speak in. "The aunt would like to have an officer escort Mr. Parker downtown. Send the nearest unit."

"Aunt May..." Peter whispered.

"It'll be okay," she said back, gripping his hand. This was all fake, it wasn't real. No NYPD officer would show up.

But ten minutes later, one did.

May's mouth went dry when he stepped into the office, presented his badge. She stayed by Peter, holding his hand tightly as the principal called and verified the badge number with the police precinct.

When the officer put the cuffs around Peter's wrists she nearly lost her breakfast. Oh, god, it wasn't fake. They were arresting Peter, she'd been WRONG...

"Aunt May?!" The officer tugged Peter toward the door. 

"I'm calling my lawyer!" May yelled, scrambling after them. "And I ride with him, you are not allowed to have him in custody without me!"

"You can call your lawyer at the station," the cop said, pulling Peter into the hall. It was still class time, thank God, but Peter's face was bright red as they marched him down the hall.

May grabbed her phone despite their insistence she couldn't call anyone. Screw the Accords, she was calling Tony, she needed all the help she could get.

The shorter agent grabbed her phone and yanked it away.

"Hey!" May snapped. They pushed out of the main doors and out to the large SUV waiting outside.

"May? What the hell?" Happy Hogan ran over, snarling when the tall agent pushed him away. "Get off me, what the hell are you doing with that kid?"

"Happy, get help!" May shouted over her shoulder, hurrying to keep up with the officer dragging Peter away. "Call backup, they're arresting Peter!"

"Shit," Happy swore, and pulled out his phone.

The cop shoved Peter into the SUV and May just barely leapt inside behind him before the door was slammed shut.

"Listen, this is not--!" The agents ignored her shouting and moved to the front of the SUV. May inched closer to Peter, wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Peter, everything will be fine."

"Actually, it's about to get much worse," a voice said from in front of them. May shifted, realizing that there was a row of seats in front of them, and that someone was sat in the shadows, staring at them.

The man leaned forward, into the light, and May found herself staring into the eyes of Thaddeus Ross.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight reminder, in this 'verse, Tony and Natasha previously worked together to have Ross revealed as a jerk manipulating the Accords situation and arrested. Ross, as you can imagine, was Not Happy about that, which comes into play in these last few chapters

"Your attempt to calm the child and take control of the situation is admirable, Ms. Parker," Ross said, leaning forward slightly. "But unfortunately it's also inadvisable. Things are not about to be 'fine', as you valiantly put it. You and Mr. Parker there are in for a long evening."

May nudged Peter back so that she was sitting in front of him on the seat. Maybe if Ross ignored Peter, he could have a chance to break those cuffs and get them out of there. So she sneered at Ross, which wasn't all that hard. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"I found it to be lacking," Ross admitted. "I prefer to put people in prisons, as opposed to being in one myself. Hence my very obvious location to be elsewhere."

May narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Revenge, Ms. Parker. It's a dish best served cold, and all. Tony Stark made a mockery of me, of everything I stood for. Now I get to return the favor. You'll want to stop messing with those handcuffs," he said to Peter. Pete froze. "My men in the front have guns pointed at your aunt. Keep trying to break them and I'll only have one hostage to negotiate with."

"I wasn't-"

"Teenagers," Ross interrupted, rolling his eyes at May. "Always think they know everything, and that the adults around them are all moronic. I'm well aware you're trying to pick the locks, Parker. Keep it up and you're down another family member. You don't have much left to lose, I wouldn't push it."

May felt Peter tense beside her, practically vibrating with anger. "What do you want?" he asked. "If it's Mr. Stark, you're looking in the wrong place. He fired me."

"And yet he stayed with you by your aunts bedside not three days ago. Seems he found himself a new little family to barge in on. Shame, really. I was quite fond of Ms. Potts, but it seems his promiscuous ways have reappeared again. Which I suppose plays in my favor, you're much easier to get to than the formidable Pepper Potts."

May snarled at his insinuation. "We aren't..."

"Save it, Ms. Parker. He cares for the two of you, and so you will help me lure him out. No doubt he's already been tipped off that you're with me, even though my men took care of Hogan and the bodyguards. You two can cooperate, and things will go smoothly, or you can be uncooperative, and things will get...unpleasant."

"We aren't helping you hurt Mr. Stark," Peter said.

"You will help me capture Stark, and get him to tell me the identity of his masked friend. Or you and your aunt will suffer."

The air went out of May in a whoosh. Masked friend. He didn't know who Peter actually was, had no idea Spider-Man was already sitting in the car with them.

May was going to do her damnedest to keep it that way.

"We don't know who Spider-Man is," May said evenly. 

"Maybe not, but Stark knows. And this time, he's telling me."

"What do you want with him, anyway?" Peter asked.

"To find out where he got his powers, to start with. If he really is as powerful as Steve Rogers, he needs to share. We can do a lot of tests on that man, get a lot of projects started."

"Projects? Aren't you a wanted fugitive?" Peter snarked.

Ross leaned over, grabbed Peter's arm, and yanked him forward.

"Hey!" May shouted, shoving herself in between the two. "Hands _off_ my nephew."

"I don't appreciate a smart mouth," Ross hissed. "And I don't have a lot of patience. Don't test me."

He shoved Peter back, and straightened his tie while May ran her hand down Peter's arm, willing him to stay put. He couldn't react to Ross, couldn't throw him around, though she was sure Pete yearned to. Hell, _she_ yearned to. But if Ross was already planning on snatching Spider-Man and running tests on him, they had to be damn careful. If Ross discovered who Peter was...

She'd seen images of what had happened to the Rogue Avengers in the Raft. The cells they had been thrown in, the extremes they had gone to to cage the super-heroes. Tony had confessed that the Scarlett Witch had been forced to wear a shock collar to keep her powers at bay, which was why he immediately helped and ignored the breakout conducted by Captain America, and had the Raft destroyed as soon as Ross was no longer in charge. But the threat of it still made terror crawl down May's spine. If they went to such extremes for the Scarlett Witch, what would they do to Peter?

Her breakfast rose again, but May shoved it down. Willed her hands to stop shaking. They just had to be smart and keep their heads down for a little bit. Tony and Pepper would figure it out...

The SUV came to a stop. Ross smirked at them, and opened the door. "Let's get started, shall we?"

 

 

 

"No."

"Peter." May's voice was a strained whisper, a reprimand she really didn't want to issue, but didn't see a choice. "Please."

 _We have to play along,_ she tried saying with her eyes, but Peter had set his jaw, stubbornly refusing to participate.

"I'm not doing it, May." He glared at Ross, hatred burning in his eyes. "You want to contact Mr. Stark, do it yourself. I'm not helping you."

They stood in a broken down warehouse near the harbor, surrounded by numerous men with weapons. Water lapped quietly at the end of the dock to the left, leading out to the harbor, and the chill coming off the water made May's breath puff out. Peter was still handcuffed, but now his arms were pulled behind him him and he was cuffed to a steel beam. May wondered how coincidental that was, if Peter could even break it. Though she prayed he didn't try.

She was shoved into a chair, her own arms cuffed behind her. They'd gone numb not long after they shoved her down, and she struggled to ignore the pins and needles pricking their way up her hands. Ross stood beside her, arms folded and eyes narrowed at Peter.

"Have you already forgotten that you aren't in any position to argue? Your aunt is right here, child, it will be easy for me to start striking if you continue to refuse. Call your mentor, Mr. Parker, or suffer the consequences."

He held the phone out again. "Are you ready?"

"Fine," Peter grumbled, shivering in his t-shirt as a harsh breeze sliced through the warehouse off the water. He glared at the phone. "Call Mr. Stark."

May could hear the ring over the sound of waves lapping. Ross grinned, watching Peter closely as they waited for Tony to answer.

"KID?!"

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter said nonchalantly. It was slightly ruined by his teeth chattering.

"Where are you kid, what's going on? Happy is a _mess_ , he said something about you being arrested? Though I couldn't get much out of him, someone bashed his head in..."

Ross pulled the phone away from Peter. "That would be my fault. Hello, Stark."

She could hear Tony's cursing crystal clear. "Ross, you son of a bitch! Let the kid go, he's sixteen for fuck's sake."

"Gladly. In exchange for yourself."

"Fine," Tony said quickly. "Where are you at? I'll be right there."

"Mr. Stark, no, it's a trap!" Peter yelled. One of Ross's men--Tams?--cracked his gun on the side of Peter's head, and Peter let out an involuntary shout, wincing. Blood trickled down his forehead to his ear.

"Hey! You asshole, don't you dare hit him!" May shouted. "Peter? Pete, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Peter locked eyes with her, and tested his handcuffs. May's eyes widened, and she shook her head frantically behind Ross's back.

"Don't break them!" She mouthed, hoping he understood. They _had_ to keep his identity secret. Even if they escaped now, if Ross knew who he was, he would never stop hunting Peter...

Peter nodded, then hung his head, shivering.

"You have the kid's aunt, too?" Tony was asking. There was a note of panic in his voice now. Was he worried about the same thing May was? That Peter wouldn't be able to keep who he was secret?

"I have both Parkers present and accounted for. If you're here in a timely manner, they'll be set free. You show up in the armor or with backup, and they pay. Understood?"

"If you harm either of them, Ross, it'll be the last thing you do," Tony warned.

"I'm not too concerned. Do we have a deal, Stark?"

"Let me talk to the kid again."

Ross rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back at Peter. "Fine."

"Kid? You okay?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark, I'm fine."

"Good. Listen to me, Parker. Everything will be all right. Stick with your aunt. Do what Ross says. Don't try to be a super-hero, understand? Leave it to me."

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Stark."

"I mean it, Parker." Tony's voice was firm. "You're an intern, not an Avenger. I'll handle this. Stay with May."

Peter's eyes flicked over to May. She could see the argument breaking, KNEW he wanted to break those cuffs and punch Ross in the face. But he couldn't. Oh, god, he couldn't. 

_Please understand,_ she begged silently. _Please don't risk yourself, please don't reveal you're Spider-Man...._

"Okay," Peter said finally.

Ross yanked the phone back. "Do we have a deal?" he asked again.

"Yeah, Ross, you got a deal."

 

 

 

 

 

They were left alone after that. Ross took his men inside the warehouse, leaving Peter and May shivering by the dock.

"Aunt M-May?" 

"Peter? Are you all right?" He was shivering so bad he was practically flinching, making May's eyes widen. Why was he so cold? It wasn't exactly comfortable in there, but it wasn't below 40. The chill from the water certainly didn't help, but Pete shook like he'd been plunged into snow and ice.

"I'm really c-c-cold."

"Want my coat?" A voice asked from behind them.

"NED?!" Peter blinked as his best friend crept forward from behind a pile of broken wood slabs. 

May groaned. Of _course_ Ned followed them.

"Who else would it be? You think someone else would follow you through the streets of New York when a trig test is going on? Is that creepy Ross guy coming back? Whoa, Pete, you really ARE cold. Here, take my coat."

"No, I can't take your coat, you can't let them know you're here! Ned, you gotta get outta here."

"It's okay, I brought backup!" Ned said, as a girl popped out from around another pile of junk. This time May was the one to blink as the girl strolled over to peer at Peter, studying him with her head tilted and her eyes narrowed.

"MJ, what the hell are you doing here?!" Peter screeched.

"I told you, I like to sketch people in crisis." She held up a sketchbook and Peter nearly turned purple. "You look pretty cold, Parker, you should take his coat."

"Are you serious---?! Ned, MJ, you gotta leave!"

"As brave as it was for you to follow us here, Peter's right," May said. "You need to leave."

"Yeah, okay," MJ said, not moving at all. "Hey Leeds, you need to give Parker his backpack."

"Oh, right!" Ned smacked himself in the forehead.

"My backpack?"

"Yeah. You're gonna need the suit, right?"

"The---what?! What suit? I don't have a suit!" Peter stuttered, looking panicked.

MJ rolled her eyes. Clearly she somehow already knew Pete's secret. May sighed. "Honey, I think it's a little pointless to lie."

"Aunt May! There is no suit, I don't know what you're talking about." He cleared his throat.

MJ smacked him upside the head with her sketchbook. "Parker, I figured it out in DC. Spider-Man just mysteriously appeared at a Midtown debate field trip?" She snorted. "Take the suit and get your aunt out of here."

"But...I can't!"

"Here! Take it!" Ned held the backpack out.

"No, he really can't," May said. "Ross can't know who he is. And you two need to go. Now."

"Okay, so we need to find a way for Peter to become Spider-Man without Ross noticing," MJ said. She turned to Peter. "Find a way to make them take you inside. Ned and I will sneak in and give you the suit. Then you can help Stark as Spider-Man and we all go home."

"No, MJ, you need to leave!"

MJ frowned at him. "I didn't hear you say that. Find a way, Parker. We'll meet you inside."

She grabbed Ned's shoulder, and the two snuck off. May watched as they hurried out of the warehouse, heading back outside to sneak in the front somehow.

"They're gonna get themselves killed!" Peter groaned. "What do we do now?"

"Hope they stay out of sight," May said. 

"I can't believe they followed me here."

"They're good friends. I'm glad you have them," May said. She grinned. "MJ seems nice."

"Oh my god, Aunt May!" Peter groaned. "Is this really the time?"

May shrugged as best as she could. "I'm just saying..."

Peter continue to scowl, and despite the situation, May smiled.

 

 

They stayed in the cold for more than was comfortable. May guessed that at least an hour passed before the door finally opened again and Ross stepped out. "I hope you enjoyed your quiet family time," he said, coming to a stop in front of Peter. "Things are going to get a little less pleasant now."

"I thought you said you would let us go once Tony got here." May said, not letting her voice shake. Ross had to let them go. That way Peter could get his suit and circle back and help Tony, or at least get in touch with Pepper and take Ross down...

"That was dependent on Stark arriving in a timely manner and alone. He decided to not be cooperative."

The door opened again and two goons dragged Tony along behind them, shoving the billionaire to the ground when they got close to May and Peter.

Another group pulled along a very panicked looking Ned.

Peter gasped, yelling for his friend, struggling against his handcuffs. Tony sent him a very sharp look, then glared at Ross.

"Leave the kid alone, Ross. He doesn't have anything to do with this, he was just worried about his friend," Tony snapped. "It was stupid of him to follow me, but I didn't break your rules. Let them go."

"That's not the way we're playing this, Stark."

"It is, actually, I won't cooperate if you don't let them go. It's non-negotiable. Send them home."

Ross beckoned to his men. The first agent yanked Tony back up, pinning his arms behind his back. The second agent sent his fist into Tony's face. 

The billionaire merely grunted, though his lip had split open. "This isn't going to change my mind."

"No, maybe not," Ross agreed. "Let's see if what it takes to get your tongue to loosen." 

He stepped to Peter, grabbing his chin in his hands and squeezing until Pete yelped and tried jerking away.

"Tell me, Stark. What will it take to get you to talk? Should I take the intern's tongue? An eye perhaps?"

The blood drained from May's face. He wouldn't. He couldn't! Peter was a _child_ , surely he wouldn't do such a sick thing!

Tony grunted when Tams socked a fist into his stomach again. "If you hurt my intern, I won't tell you shit."

"On the contrary. I will hurt your intern, and his friend, and his aunt, until you tell me what I want. Who is Spider-Man?"

"He'll never tell you," Peter spat. "Take your best shot."

"Parker, zip it!" Tony ordered.

"Do your worst," Peter continued. May sputtered at him-- he couldn't just _say_ things like that!--but her nephew ignored her. "Mr. Stark won't betray Spider-Man."

"You think too highly of him," Ross told Peter quietly. "Disabusing you of the notion that Stark is a good man might be the best thing anyone can do for you."

"He IS a good man," Peter said defiantly, jutting his chin up. "Mr. Stark outsmarted you before, he will this time too..."

The knife appeared out of nowhere. One moment Ross stood glaring down at Peter, eyes narrowed in annoyance at his loyalty to Tony.

The next he yanked a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it into Peter's thigh.

Peter went white. A small, startled whimper escaped him when Ross twisted the knife, causing Tony to shout and struggle against the men holding him.

A dull, horrible roaring erupted in May's head, making her vision go red.

Ross twisted the knife again, making Peter gasp. He jerked the knife out, held it tauntingly over Peter's head as Pete trembled and bit his lip.

"Should I go for the other leg?" Ross sneered. "Or do you have something you want to share, Stark?"

May didn't hear Tony's hissed response. All she could do was stare at the knife Ross held. The knife dripping with Peter's blood; the knife that had been used to harm him.

"If you hurt him again," May said in a dark voice, "I will end you."

"Oh, please, Ms. Parker. What kind of threat is that? Hmmm? What is it you think you can do?"

"I know who Spider-Man is." May's words had everyone in the room freezing. Ned looked absolutely horrified. Peter gaped at her, panting through the pain, eyes wide. Ross had a smile resembling a shark's crossing his face, eyes alight with something wicked.

Tony watched her quietly, the only person with a blank expression on his face.

"Leave my nephew alone. Let him and Ned go inside, have someone tend to his leg. And I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I'm supposed to believe you know the Spider-Man's identity?"

If he only knew. "Like you guessed, Tony and I are...close." She sent a mental apology to Pepper. "He doesn't always notice I'm still in the room when he talks shop. I've figured some things out. And my nephew is more important than some masked vigilante. Let him go inside. And I'll talk."

"If this is some kind of pathetic attempt to buy time, it won't work," Ross said.

"I know."

"Well, then, Ms. Parker. It seems we have a new deal on the table. Tams, cuff Stark and help Branth. We have a lady to appease."


	9. Chapter 9

Well, she'd successfully gotten Peter and Ned out of harm's way. That was the important thing to remember, she told herself, as Tams dragged them inside. Peter was still pale and limping, struggling to turn and make his way back to Tony and May. But Tams pointed his gun in a warning at Ned, and Peter stopped struggling. Soon they were gone.

May's mouth went dry as Ross turned to her. The other agent--Branth--cuffed Tony's hands behind his back, and then wrapped a heavy chain around his torso. Tony scowled at him, wincing a little as the man wrapped the chains around him tightly.

"All right, Ms. Parker," Ross said conversationally, pulling up a chair to sit in front of her. "Let's chat."

Aaaand here was where she had a slight problem. She'd bargained, gotten Peter out of harm's way and hopefully near MJ. She could give him his suit, if she hadn't been captured yet. But until Peter could get to his suit and get back outside, she had to bluff.

May had never been that good at poker.

"Who is Spider-Man?"

Oh, God, what should she say? A random name like Bob Smith was in no way going to cut it. But she couldn't say a name she actually _knew_ , that could put that person in all sorts of danger.

She just needed to buy Peter a little more time. She could stall, right?

Shit, she really should have thought this through a little more.

"Ms. Parker..." Ross said warningly.

"You aren't going to hurt him, right?" May asked. "I mean, I know you want to see where he gets his powers from, and sure, I get that, but you won't ACTUALLY hurt him? He's a person, and I can't have his death or pain on my conscience, so if you could just promise you won't hurt him, I would feel a lot better..."

"You're babbling, Ms. Parker. And trying to buy time, which I told you I will not accept. Tell me who the Spider-Man is, or I will bring your nephew back out."

She wasn't about to let that happen. "Okay," she said, dropping her eyes, hoping it made her look pathetic and defeated. Which probably wasn't too far off, she was exhausted and her shoulders were shaking far more than she would have preferred. But she couldn't get them to stop.

Probably because she had somehow gotten way in over her head.

But Peter was safe, for now. So she'd go with it.

What to say, what to say...she bit her lip. She had to think of something, dammit! Glancing at Tony, she got a small idea.

"It's Stark's bodyguard," she whispered finally.

Ross reared back. "Happy Hogan?!"

"Um...no," she squeaked when she saw Tony slightly shake his head behind Ross. "The other one."

She was in fact, going to suggest Happy, but if Tony didn't think that would fly maybe he could help suggest another name.

"What other one?" Ross demanded, leaning into her face. She winced and leaned back. The man's breath was not pleasant.

"I don't know his name," she admitted. Not a lie.

"You're sleeping with the man and you don't know the names of his bodyguards?"

Again, she sent a mental apology to Pepper for all the implications suggesting that May was sleeping with her fiancée.

"Why would I know their names? They're beneath me." She tried for sounding vain and arrogant. By the way Ross's eyes narrowed and Tony cringed, she apparently didn't pull it off.

"Ms. Parker." Ross's eyes turned to steel. Ohhhh, no. May's heart thundered in her chest. That didn't bode well. "You weren't lying, were you?"

"Of course not! Why would I lie? I just don't know his name! It's...." There was a name Peter had told her once...something about Stark's old AI, before he'd installed FRIDAY. What was his name? Surely Ross wouldn't know about him... "J-Jarmis something...."

Ross turned to Tony, lifted an eyebrow. 

"The correct name is Jarvis," Tony said cooly. "Ms. Parker. You disappoint me. Consider our relationship over."

May let out a hysterical laugh. Their relationship. Right. "I'm sorry, Tony...but Peter is more important..."

Tony didn't even look at her. "You got what you wanted," Tony said to Ross, ignoring May. "So let them all go."

"I need to fact check a few things first, Stark. Like whether or not you have a man named Jarvis in your security team."

"No one's had my back more than Jarvis," Tony said, and he looked a little heart-broken as he said it. May's own heart twisted a little--should she not have used that name? But then Tony smirked, and the vulnerable heartache was gone. "You won't find much on him, though. I cover my tracks, Ross. No one was to know he was Spider-Man."

"Clearly you should pick your bed partners a little better," Ross taunted.

May's face flushed. She'd gone from being a floozy to being a floozy who'd sold out Tony Stark in less than two minutes.

She was really having quite the week.

Ross tilted his head at Tony, eyes narrowed. May exchanged a glance with the billionaire. What was Ross thinking? Would he buy their little lie?

And what was keeping Peter?

Without warning, Ross spun around and grabbed May's neck.

"Aack!" She gasped as his fingers dug in tightly, choking off her air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tony yelled, struggling against his chains. "Ross! Let her go!"

"Are you lying to me, Ms. Parker?" Ross hissed. May twisted, trying to yank her head free, but Ross didn't give her an inch.

Lungs screaming, May tried to gasp for air, to BREATHE, but Ross's fingers only grew tighter. Blood rushed into her face, and her eyes bulged as she tried to do something-- _anything_ \--to get Ross to let her go.

Horrible, desperate noises split the air, and when May saw Tony's terrified face she realized they were coming from _her_ , and God, she needed to breathe! The world was going dark and her chest hurt so fucking bad. Air, she needed air! Why wasn't he letting go?! Her body was trying to desperately to get what it needed but Ross just stood there with an evil glint in his eye, his grip only getting tighter...

Her vision narrowed, grew darker as Ross started to laugh over Tony's cursing. She sent Tony an apologetic look, trying one last time to get free. She'd done all she could. She'd bought Peter time, and if she knew Pete he would be zooming in any moment now. Tony would get him out. Surely Stark had a backup plan, too, he was a genius, there was no way he'd wandered in there without a plan. He'd get Peter and his friends out.

She just wished she could've held on long enough to go with them...

"LET HER GO!" A deep voice rumbled behind them. Ross whirled, releasing May. She coughed, breathing in huge gulps of air, tears streaming down her face while she tried to catch her breath. She could breathe. Oh, thank God, she could breathe.

Blinking past the tears, May turned her gaze to the corner of the room, where Ross had directed his attention.

Spider-Man stood there, shooting webs at Tams and Branth, effectively wrapping both men up.

She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. _Peter!_ Just barely managing to keep from letting out an excited shout, May did a cheer inside her head. Surely this would be all over soon.

But Ross rolled out of the way when Peter sent webs at him, triggering a button on a smile device he had pulled out of his pocket.

"What was that?" Peter asked, his voice altered thanks to the suit. He slung a web and zipped over to Ross, but the former Secretary of State backed up to May, put a gun to her head. Peter froze.

"Reinforcements," he sneered. "You didn't think this was all the help I'd have to capture you and Stark, did you?"

By the way Peter fell silent, she figured that he had. In his defense, she hadn't thought Ross had more men around, either.

"Spidey, on your left!" Tony snapped. 

The room exploded with men. 

At least fifty of them charged through the door, all aiming directly at Peter. Yelping, he flipped away, trying to avoid the shots being fired at him from the strange looking guns Ross's men had. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn they weren't human technologies; they sent purple streams hurtling at Peter like something out of a Star Wars movie. Thanks to a few aerial acrobatics Pete was able to dodge most of them, but with Tony still chained he was vastly outnumbered, and they were closing in.

May tried to twist her arms free. If she could get loose she could free Tony and he could call the Iron Man suit. Give Peter some backup. She just had to break these damn handcuffs somehow--and ouch, ouch, _shit_ , breaking handcuffs was not easy. The metal tore into her skin and May bit her lip, continuing to try and slip a wrist free. 

A web bomb went off and trapped four of Ross's men. Peter whooped, quickly getting the hell out of the way when more purple streams were sent his way. Swinging up into the rafters, Peter aimed more web bombs, taking down another four men.

But while he was working on webbing up another group, Tams got free and fired a shot at his back.

"Spidey!" Tony bellowed, but it was too late. The purple stream hit Peter in the side and he toppled off the rafters.

"NO!" May screamed, surging against the chair. Oh, god, he'd been hurt, they were going to capture him...

Peter jumped up, grabbing Tams and flinging him into the wall. "That's for shooting me in the back, do you know how RUDE that is?! First rule of fight club, don't be an asshole, dude!"

"That's _not_ the first rule," Tony said. He sounded nonchalant but May saw the same relief in his eyes that was coursing through her right now.

May let out a half-laugh as Peter sent more of Ross's men flying. Swearing, Ross grabbed one of the strange guns off the ground, and stormed over to Spider-Man.

Terror curled in May's chest at the blood lust in his eyes. If he got too close to Peter...

Ross stepped aside one of his own men as he went tumbling by. Raising his arms, he lifted the gun, aiming directly at Peter's unguarded back.

"Look out!" She screamed at the same time Tony shouted, "Duck!"

Peter hit the ground, and Ross's shot went wide, taking down one of his own men. Ignoring that man's howl of pain, Ross re-situated his weapon, preparing to fire again while Peter scrambled to his feet.

Natasha Romanoff dropped down from the ceiling.

"Hello, Ross," she said, straightening. She stood directly between Ross and Peter, and her lips twitched as Ross realized it. Her voice was practically a purr as Ross looked at her and paled. "Miss me?"

"YOU!" Ross bellowed, aiming his gun. "I am going to kill you."

"That's no way to speak to a lady," she said, an instant before she moved. The attack she launched on Ross was so fast she became a blur, nearly impossible to keep up with. Ross went down in moments, but one of his men--a guy who made Captain America look small---leapt in front of him to start a fight with the Black Widow.

While they fought (and maybe she would be taking self defense lessons from Natasha at some point because WOW she moved fast, and had barely broken a sweat fighting a man nearly thrice her size), more of Ross's goons filed in, but instead of panicking, May grinned. Because Black Widow had not arrived alone.

Vision knocked out a group circling Tony, zooming overhead and sending some strange yellow beam at them. War Machine stood off in the corner, battling large, clunky Iron Man rip offs that had tried to rush to Ross's aid. May wondered who had made those suits, because honestly, they looked pathetic. But they had decent firepower, and soon Vision had landed next to Rhodes, proving him assistance.

"Need some help?" A voice said from her left.

"Ned!" May smiled as Peter's friend rushed over, keeping away from the fierceness of the battle. That kid had the _best_ timing, May was going to invite Ned over for dinner more often.

"Can you get me out of this chair?" she asked.

"I think so, but please don't tell my mom I know how to pick locks," he said, wincing.

"I can probably let that slide," she laughed. "Where's MJ?"

"Taking out anyone who gets too close to Peter," Ned said. "She grabbed one of those plasma guns and is absolutely terrifying with it."

From what May had seen of MJ, that seemed about right.

"There!" Ned said triumphantly, and a moment later May's hands were free.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed, trying to get circulation flowing again. The pins and needles were so sharp she winced, but she pushed it down and concentrated. "Okay, Ned, we need to get Tony free so he can---NO!"

Ross was once again aiming at Peter's back. 

Peter, who was on the other side of the room, fighting an iron suit. Who had no idea Ross was gunning for him.

And she was too far away to reach him.

But like hell she'd let that stop her. Shoving to her feet, May put every ounce of energy she had into running forward. She could make it in time. She could stop him.

She stumbled, legs numb from sitting in the chair for hours. Oh, God, oh, god. She tried her best to correct herself, to keep from falling over, but it had slowed her down. She would be too late.

_No, no, please, no!_

Ross pulled the trigger.

"NO!" She screamed. Not Pete, not Peter, this couldn't be happening! She couldn't lose anyone else, she had promised Pete's mother she'd looked after him, she had promised Ben...

Tony dove out of nowhere, getting directly in front of the beam.

It slashed into his stomach, ripping a cry of pain out of the billionaire as he hit the ground. His chains rattled as he collapsed, making the image that much more horrifying. How he'd managed to leap in front of the blast with them wrapped around his torso, May had no idea. _Oh God. Tony..._

On the other side of the room, Peter kept on fighting, with no clue his mentor had just been downed.

"Goddammit, Stark." Ross dropped his gun, walked over to snatch up the genius. "You have been a pain in my ass for the last time."

He hauled Tony up, shaking him, the billionaire going white and whimpering a little as Ross dragged him down the dock.

And that was the last straw.

"You son of a bitch," May hissed. "Let him go."

She attacked.

It was a stupid idea. Definitely not one of her best. Her arms were still so numb they were nearly worthless, and her head hurt so bad from the last several days the room spun a little. But she leapt onto the former Secretary of State anyway, clawing her fingernails down the back of his neck.

The bastard had tried to capture Peter. He had HURT Peter, had shoved that knife into his leg and made him bleed like it was nothing. 

He would pay.

She threw a hand up, grabbing a handful of his hair and twisting as hard as she could. He'd almost killed Peter with that laser beam. Seeing red, May yanked his arms back, the urge to punch him in the face as natural as breathing. 

But she hadn't been trained to fight, and her anger could only last so long against a man like Ross. He blocked her punch, and lashed out with one of his own. Stars exploded in May's vision, and her head snapped back in agony. Ross followed it up with another harsh smack to her still swollen cheekbone, and then a hard hit to her stomach. May dropped to her knees, gasping, tears burning her eyes, while Ross stood over her and laughed.

"Nice try, Ms. Parker. But I'm afraid you need a little work on your follow-through."

And then, with a horrible little smirk, he reached out and once again grabbed Tony. 

Tony, who had been struggling to stay upright and not fall back into the harbor water Ross had dragged him toward. Tony, who had gone white and whimpered at the sight of that dark, churning, water. Who was bound with chains, and injured, and had no way to defend himself as Ross sneered and reached out.

One small shove was all it took. With barely a flick of his wrists, Ross sent Tony stumbling, toppling backward. May watched in horror, hearing Ned gasp behind her. The billionaire went down, down, down, excruciatingly slow, like they were watching an action movie in slow motion. The battle around them dulled to a background roar as May's heart pounded wildly in her ears, and she took in the terror in the billionaire's eyes, like he was being thrown toward his worst nightmare.

And then Tony Stark hit the water with a loud splash, the heavy chains encircling him dragging him down and pulling him under.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, God.

She watched Tony disappear under the water, frozen in horror. There was no way he could swim as bound as he was, he would drown before anyone could reach him. Vision and Rhodes and Natasha were still battling Ross's men, hadn't seen Tony fall, hadn't heard the splash. And Peter...Peter was still battling the Iron Man knockoff, the repulsors whining so often that even he, with his enhanced hearing and sight, had missed what had happened.

Ross turned, grinning widely. "Fitting, isn't it? Tony Stark set out to change the world, be a hero, but now he's gone to his watery grave and no one but a terrified teenager and a meek middle-aged woman even noticed."

Watery grave. Oh, God, Peter would be devastated. Another father figure, one who had been Right There, one he could have helped, taken from him again. It had taken months, almost a year, for May to get him to smile and laugh again after Ben died. But this---she knew without a doubt he would be destroyed by this. The guilt would consume him. He'd think he'd let his mentor down, would place Tony's death squarely on his own shoulders.

Tony's death would be the undoing of Peter.

"M--May?" Ned stammered, trembling beside her. "May, what do we do?! Mr. Stark is...What do we do?!"

The world was spinning. It was too much; her head hurt, her neck burned from being choked and her heart ached. Damn Ross. Damn that horrible man to hell. She wanted to throw up, or scream, or cry. 

Perhaps all three at the same time. 

The water where Tony had fallen had gone still.

"What do we do?" Ross mocked. "Nothing. You're a child, she's no superhero. My team will out maneuver the rest of them, and you'll all end up in the Raft. And then I'll finally figure out makes the Spider-Man so indestructible."

May paled, struggled to get to her feet. Peter. She should grab Peter and get him far away, take him somewhere the world could finally stop hurting him. 

But where could they go that Ross wouldn't follow?

"You're a horrible person," May whispered.

"I'm the only sensible person in this room. No one understands the sacrifices we must make---"

"Sacrifice?!" The word whipped out of her, and she made it to her knees, ignoring the dizziness, glaring at Ross. "You just murdered an innocent person! You are talking about kidnapping and experimenting on another! They're heroes, they live, they love, they breathe! It's not up to you to decide what they do! That is not a sacrifice, that is monstrous!" The fucking bastard had the audacity to roll his eyes. May snarled, curling her lips back to bare them at the monster who had hurt Peter, had sent Tony tumbling into the water.

"And I am not meek." The words left her mouth before she even really realized them. But she felt them, in every core of her being, and at that moment, she would have moved heaven and earth to prove it, to keep her family safe.

Ross blinked at her, as if he were surprised she'd had the gall to speak after he'd essentially just murdered Iron Man. An instant later he schooled his face into his typical sneer. But he had hesitated. For one moment, she'd made him hesitate.

It was enough. 

She yanked the slab of wood lying on the ground near her up, brought it back like a baseball bat.

And, fast as a snake, so fast Ross could only blink and stare, she jumped, hurtling to her feet, yanking the wood back and cracking it against Thaddeus Ross's head as hard as she could.

His eyes rolled and he dropped to his knees. The hell with it. She brought the board back down again, hitting him in the temple.

He slumped to the ground without another word.

"I _told_ you if you hurt my nephew I would end you," she hissed. Kicking off her shoes, May yanked off her sweatshirt. "Find someone to help us!" she ordered Ned. 

Then she dove into the water.

Shit, fuck, FUCK it was cold. Her fingers went numb almost instantly, the water so cold it was painful. She kicked her feet, wishing it wasn't so dark in the water, praying she could somehow find Tony.

How long had he been under? She tried to think of how long it had taken to trick Ross and bash him unconscious. Two minutes? Three? It couldn't have been more than three. Was that too long? Jesus, how long could people hold their breath? She had no freaking clue. Could she hold her breath that long? 

Could Tony?

Kicking again, every part of her cold and aching and absolutely terrified, May kept swimming down. She was _not_ going to leave Stark to die in a watery grave. Just keep swimming, she told herself, hysteria bubbling up in her throat. And oh, her throat burned and she wasn't sure if it was thanks to Ross or due to the fact that her stupid brain had made her realize that she wanted air, that she wanted to inhale. But she couldn't inhale, she had to keep swimming, like the little fish in the movie Peter used to love. She had to find Tony.

Where the hell was he, how far down did this part of the harbor go?

_Just keep swimming._ Her arms tired, so she used her legs to propel herself down. _Just keep swimming._ It was so cold--had she ever been this cold? Where the hell was the water going to meet the ground? Why hadn't she found Tony yet? Could she even reach the bottom without an oxygen tank? Was this whole thing useless, was she already too late?

No. No, she absolutely could NOT think like that. _Just keep swimming._

She was so tired.

Her left hand brushed against something and May nearly yelped and yanked it away. But a moment before she did, logic kicked in, and instead of pushing the thing away her hand curled around it.

Hair? Was that hair, had she found him?

Somehow May pulled herself closer to the thing she'd latched onto, and she reached her other hand out to bump into what felt like broad shoulders. A few more swipes in the dark and---yes! That was a face, that was an undeniable chin and goatee under her hand, thank you, God, she'd found him.

She gripped her hands under his armpits and tugged, trying to lift him upward and get them both out of the water.

He didn't budge.

Oh, shit.

She wasn't strong enough. With the chains and his water-logged clothes May couldn't pull him up. She tried again, wrapping her arms around him, just in case she'd somehow magically got super-strength in the last two minutes (and it had happened to Peter so it wasn't _entirely_ unlikely....). But, dammit, he still didn't move. May slunk down in the water, panic building in her chest.

What did she do now?

Tony shifted under her hands, and she realized she was still wrapped around him like a teddy bear, trying to hold on to him and kick upward at the same time. Which, whoops, slightly embarrassing but that wasn't the important thing.

Tony had moved. 

He wasn't unconscious from being out of air yet, which meant she had something to work with. Maybe she could still get him out of this, after all.

Lifting her arms, trying her best not to accidentally stab him in the eye with her fingernail, May ran her hands over his face, tilted it, and found his mouth. Then she surged forward, and pressed her lips to his.

And gave him her air.

Strange, so strange to be pressed up against him like this, in an act that would be intimate if it wasn't so life-saving. She sent the air from her lungs into Tony, holding him close to make sure she did it right, because she didn't think she could handle it if she fucked it up and Tony drowned. Keeping her hands on his face, hoping it provided some comfort in the terrifying predicament he was in, May breathed for Tony. 

She immediately got light-headed. There hadn't had much of her air left to begin with, and giving the rest of it to Tony might not have been the best idea. But he needed it more than she did, and she could go back up for more.

Hopefully it would keep him alive a little longer. Squeezing his shoulder--hoping he knew that meant she was coming back--May kicked up, heading back to the surface.

It didn't take as long to go up. Hope surged through her. Tony was still alive and she could keep him that way until help arrived. She broke through the surface, gasping in heaping gulps of air.

"Ned?" she sputtered. "H-hello?" But Ned wasn't there. She saw no sign of Peter's best friend, or Peter, or anyone else. 

"Help!" She hollered. "Can anyone hear me?! NED!"

The cold air stung her face, and May coughed and sputtered again. Through ringing ears she could distantly hear the rumble of fighting---had Ned even had a chance to get someone else's attention?

Screw it. Waiting around to find out seemed like a bad idea. Taking another huge gulp of air, May dove back down, hoping she could find Tony quickly again. She'd just keep diving down and breathing for him until Ned got somebody to help them.

Jesus, it was cold. The excitement she'd felt on the way up was smothered as May dove back into the dark, further into the cold. Her arms and legs burned, muscles screaming as May sliced her way through the water. 

She could do this. Dammit, she COULD. So what that she was lightheaded. And that it was getting harder and harder to push forward. The urge to curl into a ball and sleep was overwhelming---that had to be because of the cold. There was no way she would just let herself drift off to sleep and leave Peter alone. Her lungs were screaming---how long had she been swimming? Was it longer than it had been before, or was she just disoriented from lack of air and all that had gone on?

Maybe she should just rest a moment...

No! No, no, nothing good would come out of that, she just needed to keep swimming, like a good little fish. _Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep_...oh the hell with it, where the fuck was Tony?

Had she lost him? Her stomach twisted at the thought. Oh, god. What if the chains hadn't kept him in the same spot and he'd drifted with the current? Was that possible? No, that couldn't be possible, she'd find him soon. She had to find him. She had to keep swimming. The man had done _everything_ for Peter. She couldn't repay him for that by letting him drown in the dark.

She kept going, gritting her teeth, ignoring her aching muscles and pounding head. She wasn't leaving without the man who'd given so much to her kid. The man who'd given Pete a father figure to look up to, who'd dropped everything and ran to face Ross, even if it meant great personal cost to himself.

The man who'd helped them. 

He'd given Peter support, he'd given Peter friendship. Spent his fortune on him to keep him safe. Let him into the Avengers, into his life, without a moment's hesitation. Because Peter was a great kid---because Peter was HIS kid. There was no denying Peter was Tony's in a way that only the two of them could ever understand, though Lord knew trying to get the two of them to admit it was like trying to get them to consider the sky was purple. 

Somehow, Tony Stark had become their family. And to quote another favorite movie of Peter's: family meant no one got left behind or forgotten.

When her left hand touched something and that something flinched, May nearly sobbed with relief. She'd found him again. It had to be him. Pushing her nearly numb hands through the water, she traced over the thing in front of her, hoping she wasn't about to grab a fish or snake. _Please be Tony, please be Tony, please be Tony...._

A chin. Nose. Goatee. It was him. Thank God for that undeniable goatee.

She didn't hesitate. Surging forward, she pressed her mouth to his again, hoping he was still doing okay, praying she hadn't taken too long.

He was no longer stirring under her hands. And his face was so, so cold.

The light blasting across her eyes had May jerking away in surprise, gasping in spite of herself. Water rushed into her mouth and May quickly snapped her might shut, doing her best not to inhale further though her stupid gasp made her want to cough and wheeze. What a moronic thing to do, now her chest was tight and BURNED, crap, it burned and she needed to get out of the water, now.

Angry, blue eyes glared at her from above, zooming her direction. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the sight, before her panicked brain realized it was the Iron Man armor. 

No, wait. Iron Man was red and gold, this was red and silver...maybe another suit of Tony's? Whoever it was, the armor wasted no time gathering Tony in its arms. Pepper, she realized. Tony had mentioned she had a suit. It was Pepper carefully gathering Tony in her arms, Pepper shifting to explode upward and get Tony out of the water.

And behind Pepper...

She'd never been happier to see the red and blue suit. Spider-Man reached her quickly, and May reached out to him, then wrapped her hands in Peter's firm grasp. 

The repulsors on Pepper's suit blazed, and Pepper and Tony shot up and away. Wrapping one arm around May, and using a repulsor in his own suit (when had Tony added _those_?!) he sent them hurtling up and out of the water after Pepper.

They tore to the surface, and May was gasping and wheezing before her brain even really registered they were no longer at the bottom of the harbor.

"Easy." Peter patted her back, guided her so that she leaned on his chest while he pulled her toward the dock. "It's okay, May."

May leaned her head back, trying to keep her mouth above water. Wanting to help Peter, she tried to use her arms to propel them through the water, but her body wouldn't listen, her arms and legs wouldn't move. 

She was exhausted.

"It's okay, Aunt May," Peter repeated. "I've got you."

And, knowing that he did, May closed her eyes and let the exhaustion win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author does not regret a single Disney quote used in this chapter ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"May?"

"Unnnnngh."

"Aunt May? Can you open your eyes?"

She wanted to bury back under the covers, but if Peter was asking her to get up she'd already slept in way too late. She was never this late, what had she been doing? 

"You've gotta actually open them, May." Peter sounded amused. Why was he entertained that she overslept, usually he was in a panic to get to decathlon practice.

With extreme effort, May opened her eyes.

Huh. She was....she was not at home, where the heck was she? Those lamps were gorgeous, but definitely not anything she could have afforded....oh. OH.

She was in her room at the Compound. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was water, and breathing for Tony, and Ross...

She surged up, but Peter had been expecting it, and gently grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay, we're safe! It's okay!"

"What?!" She gasped, trying to calm her rabbiting heart. "What happened? How did we get here? Is everyone okay? Ross---?!"

"We're all here. Ross was arrested. Again. Mr. Rhodey took him in personally, I've never seen him so angry." Peter grimaced. "He said Ross was never seeing the light of day again. And I don't think he was lying, Ms. Potts' lawyers were arriving earlier and all of them were practically foaming at the mouth." He grimaced again, and tucked May's blankets around her. 

"Honey, why am I buried under six blankets?"

"Your body temperature got really low in the harbor. Dr. Cho checked you over in the medbay, and gave me and Agent Romanoff permission to move you here. She says well done, by the way. I think she was impressed with your ability to knock out Ross."

May blushed, settled back into her pillows. "It was nothing compared to the things she's done."

"Are you kidding? You took him down all by himself! And if it weren't for you, Mr. Stark---" his voice trailed off and he abruptly snapped his mouth closed and looked away.

"Tony?!" She asked, alarmed. She hadn't even considered something was wrong, she'd thought Peter would say something as soon as she woke up if she'd failed, if he...."Oh my God. Is he okay?" 

Peter looked down at his hands. "He hasn't woken up."

"Oh. Oh, honey. I'm sure he's fine. It's only been a few hours, he...."

"It's been two days, May."

"What?!"

His smile was brief, but there. "Dr. Cho said you needed sleep. You woke up quite a few times, but I guess you don't remember it."

"Ah. No."

"Well, you've had a long few days," Peter teased. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat? Oh! Pepper!"

"What?"

"She asked me to get you when you woke up again! I'll just go get her! Be right back!"

He rushed out of the room before she could blink. Heaving out a sigh, May leaned into her pillows. Trying not to think about Tony, telling herself he was in good hands and the doctors knew what they were doing, May closed her eyes. And was asleep in two seconds.

 

 

The next time she woke, Natasha Romanoff sat next to her.

May managed not to shriek or flinch (she couldn't help it, the woman was so silent she was like a ghost and she _had_ to know how terrifying she was), but it was a close thing.

As if she knew what May had thought, Natasha put down the knife she'd been sharpening, and grinned. "Hello, May. Feeling better?"

"Yes?"

The Black Widow's lips twitched. "You don't need to be frightened of me."

"I'm not," May lied.

Natasha tilted her head, and likely saw right through the lie. May kept her chin jutted out anyway. She could be scary, too.

Sometimes.

When she was hungry. Or found out her nephew was a masked superhero.

"Good," Natasha said, settling back in her chair. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together."

_What?!_ "We are?" May squeaked.

"You have good instincts," Natasha said. "Not to mention a pretty good aim with a bow and arrow. And a pretty impressive reaction time. But you don't know much about fighting. So, I'll help you learn. If Peter is to remain in this lifestyle, it will be easier on him knowing you can take care of yourself."

Oh. Well, that was kind of sweet. "Thanks," May said. "That's really nice of y-"

"Oh, don't thank me. We start tomorrow at six am sharp."

"Tomorrow? _Tomorrow?!?"_

"Tomorrow," Natasha said, rising. "I'll go get Peter. He and Pepper wanted to know when you woke again."

"Where is he?" May asked, although she already knew.

Natasha's face lost its humor. "He's with Tony."

May searched the assassin's face, but found no clues there. "And did he---is he awake?"

The spy's face went carefully blank. "No. He had a lot of internal bleeding thanks to those black market weapons, not to mention the concern about brain damage from the water."

May's mouth went dry. "Is he going to be okay?"

Natasha blinked, her eyes so void of emotion May felt like she stared at a doll.

Then her eyebrows furrowed, and those blank eyes turned fiercely bright. "Stark's been through worse. He'll be just fine."

And she turned and stalked out, leaving May to fret behind her.

 

 

Six days. May slowly made her way to the medbay. Six days had passed since the incident at the harbor. May had been up and about for a few days now, had even gone into work to explain her mysterious absence. She'd managed to keep from being fired, but it was pretty obvious she was on thin ice.

But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She'd been through worse. _Was_ still going through worse, she thought, pausing at a pair of glass doors and peering inside.

Peter slumped in a chair, his hands in his head. Pepper wept quietly beside him, typing something on her laptop, stopping occasionally to grab a Kleenex and glance at the figure lying on the bed next to them.

Six days and Tony hadn't woken.

Fear of brain damage. Fear of internal hemorrhaging. Fear of heart failure. All concerns that had been uttered by the doctors, making the tears streak silently down Pepper's face and Peter shrink further and further in on himself. 

Rhodes had stepped up between them, placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "They're forgetting Impossibly Stubborn, Extremely Difficult, and Incredibly Gifted. He'll wake up. He always does."

They had all been reassured at his words, but that had been two days ago. The strain of Tony's unconsciousness sat heavily on everyone's shoulders, and not even a visit from Ned and MJ had lifted Peter's spirits.

And her standing around and waiting out in the hallway wasn't helping anyone.

Slipping inside, May sent Pepper a small smile, and grabbed Peter's hand. His head lifted a bit, but then he went back to staring at the floor, blinking back tears.

"There's food in the main kitchen," May told them. "Vision had a craving for egg rolls so we have a wide variety of Chinese food. Why don't you two go eat? I'll sit with Tony."

By unspoken agreement, they had all vowed not to leave Tony alone.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," said Pepper.

"I'm fine too," Peter said quickly.

"Rhodes and Natasha thought you might say that. I'm to tell you if you don't go down to eat, they will make you. And Natasha is extra grumpy today. I wouldn't push it."

Pepper sighed and closed her laptop. "Alright. But I'll be right back."

"Me too," said Peter. May kissed his cheek and watched him leave, then sat in the chair he'd vacated.

"Your team is about ready to have you back," she told Tony quietly. The billionaire slept on, aided by numerous machines in the room May didn't want to look at. "I hope you help them out and wake up. They're getting awfully worried." She didn't bother mentioning that they weren't the only ones. "I'm sorry that I took so long, in the water. Natasha's training me, so that if there's ever a next time, I can help take out the bad guys faster. So no one has to wait on me. I wish I had been faster taking Ross down, faster finding you in the water. I'm really sorry I took so long." Her breath hitched a little, but the machines kept beeping steadily, calming her. As long as they kept steady, so could she.

"The world needs Iron Man," she continued, reaching out to lightly grab his hand. "I could use your help, too, I have no idea how to raise a superhero. You think I can go through this alone? Wake up, Stark, I need someone to help mentor my kid." 

And...Peter needs you, Tony. So wake up. Please? For Peter."

 

 

"This is not how I pictured waiting for Stark to wake up." Natasha took in the room, her head tilted back into May's lap.

"Got any better ideas?" May countered. Part of her was slightly terrified at irritating the assassin, but she was nothing if not stubborn, so May wasn't backing down.

Plus, somehow, she and Natasha had become friends while training and sitting around the medbay. Hours sitting on hard chairs playing word games on May's phone had given her an appreciation for the spy's dry sense of humor.

"It's relaxing," May continued. "Pepper needs to relax. So just sit still let let me master this double dutch braid. I've almost got it."

Natasha sighed. "Fine. But I'm getting my nails done next."

Rhodey paused from where he sat next to Pepper, painting her fingernails a vivid red and gold. "Just because I said I'd paint Pepper's nails, doesn't mean I'm painting everybody's."

Peter sat up, lifted one of the cucumber slices that covered his eyes off and took a bite. The rest of his face was covered in the same blue goop that was slapped on Pepper and May. "I'll paint your nails, Agent Romanoff."

"He's really pretty good at it," said May.

Natasha pouted. "But Rhodey is the best."

"I'm a master, I don't just paint nails for anybody," Rhodey said, dipping the polish.

"I'm very grateful you deigned to paint mine, James," Pepper said, grinning.

"I admit, I think a lovely silver would look better than this gaudy red and gold---"

"Are you mocking my colors, honey bear?" A hoarse voice rasped behind them.

Rhodey dropped the nail polish, and Pepper gasped, sitting upright, tears shining in her eyes. "Tony?"

But someone else had already launched himself at the billionaire, burying his face in the genius's shoulder, blue goop getting all over Tony's hospital gown.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Kid?!" Tony's arms went around Peter, while he stared incredulously at the group surrounding him. "Did you all join a cult while I slept, what is on everyone's faces? Rhodey, what did you do to my fiancée? Pep? Pepper. What is going on, why are you blue? That's just rude, Pepper, you should be red and gold, who told you to go with blue?!"

"Glad to see you back, Stark," Natasha said as Peter leaned back and made room for Pepper.

"Yeah, me too. Why did I have a dream that Ross shoved me into a river? Did that seriously happen? Because that is fucking terrifying. Please tell me that---oh. Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Pepper, please don't cry. I didn't realize..."

"Not crying," Pepper sniffed. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Tony blinked, wiping the blue face mask off his cheek.

"Am I dreaming?" He wondered out loud.

"No, you idiot, you really did walk into enemy territory alone without waiting for backup," Rhodey said.

Tony winced. "I knew you'd come for me, sugar plum. Plus, I had the formidable May Parker with me, Ross never really stood a chance. Although..." he spaced off and May saw the brief panic in his eyes, the momentary shudder.

She didn't blame him. She'd had nightmares about the dark and cold water, about finding him cold and alone at the bottom of the harbor since she woke in The Compound.

"I owe you one," he said, locking eyes on May. "For getting to me in the water. Thank you. I wouldn't be..."

"Don't thank me," May said. "Seriously. Anyone would have done it. And I couldn't let you die."

Pepper shifted, grabbed May's arm and pulled her into a hug. "Not everyone would have done that. Thank you, May."

It was the twentieth time the CEO had said it. May's face burned and she pulled away, coughing lightly. "Yes, well. I need _someone_ to help me keep an eye on Peter, there's no way I can do it alone."

"Ha, ha." Peter elbowed her, and she smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"You know, she's absolutely right," Tony said lightly, shifting to allow Pepper room to snuggle with him on the bed. "I mean, think of all the trouble that could have been avoided if you'd just _called_ me to begin with, it would have been so helpful to have a speaker on your phone to call me in case there's trouble at school---but _wait,_ you _do_..."

"Don't you need the doctor?" Peter yelped, ducking out of May's arm. "I think you need to see the doctor! I'm gonna get her!!"

"We are still gonna talk about this, kid!" Tony bellowed, but Peter had already scrambled into the hall, leaving May and the others laughing behind him.

 

 

"And as we are so incredibly sorry for the horrible situation our school helped place you and your nephew in, we are willing---"

"I'm not going to sue you."

"You---no?!" Doctor Hathaway blinked. "Oh. Good. That's good. Then maybe we can forget this whole..."

"Oh, no. I won't be forgetting," May said. She crossed her legs and smiled demurely at the principal. "I have a few stipulations to go along with the 'not suing' thing."

The principal's eyes went flat. "Ms. Parker, surely you aren't threatening blackmail."

May narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. But there are extenuating circumstances surrounding Peter, as you've found out. I'd like a few assurances that he will be kept safe at Midtown Tech. One way to help reassure me is to add another guardian to Peter's emergency contact list."

"Another...another guardian?"

May leaned forward and grinned, absolutely looking forward to this. "You need to add Tony Stark."

The principal frowned. "Tony Stark is Peter's guardian?"

"Not technically, no. That's all me. But Tony is to be added as an emergency contact. If I don't answer, or can't make it right away, Tony is to be called."

"Tony Stark." The principal's voice was flat, and sounded as if she were trying to hold back a snort. "Ms. Parker..."

"Something wrong with your hearing?" Tony sauntered into the room, slid into the chair next to May. "I thought this was supposed to be a school for smart kids, May, but the principal seems a bit daft. Are you sure we want Peter to go here?"

"Yes, Tony," May laughed. "His friends are here."

"I'll buy him new friends."

"No," May said firmly.

Dr. Hathaway had apparently gotten over her shock. "I don't think we can just _add_ a random boyfriend.."

Tony's eyebrows shot into his hairline. " _You_ are not in any position to be denying anything, what with the whole, 'handing a student over to fugitives' thing," he said sharply. "And I am ENGAGED, honestly, this is getting quite insulting."

"Mr. Stark---"

"Nope! Zip it. This is the part where I explain all the reasons why you will allow me to be Mr. Parker's emergency contact, AND why you're gonna make that little Flash Thompson bastard leave him alone. To begin with..."

 

 

 

"You didn't need to make her cry."

Twenty minutes later, May and Tony stood outside the office, watching Peter hurrying over to them.

"She was the reason Peter was put in danger, she had it coming."

"Still. The tears were a little much."

"I could have been _much_ meaner. Hi, Peter."

"Hi." He nervously slung his backpack over his shoulder as he approached them, eyes wide. "Everything go okay?"

"Your aunt made the principal cry."

Peter whirled on her, looking pained. "Aunt May! Really?!"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" she hissed at Tony. The billionaire only shrugged, pulling his sunglasses on and slowly walking down the hall. The injuries he'd sustained during his fight with Ross were better, but were still paining him three weeks later. It would be a while before he was back in fighting form, but Tony didn't seem to mind, as long as he wasn't stuck bedridden.

"So, I'm your new emergency contact, and Dr. Hathaway in there has a newfound respect for your aunt's temper," Tony said as they walked outside, Peter sandwiched between them. "Shall we go get dinner? What do you feel like? Pizza?"

"We had pizza last night," May said.

"Spaghetti? Tacos? Burgers?"

"I could go for tacos," Peter said.

"Tacos it is! I'll call Pep, she'll meet us at the good place," he said, slinging his arm over Peter's shoulders. Peter smiled slightly, and May watched the two of them for a moment, so very grateful that this time, for once, the universe had been kind to Peter and let him keep the father figure he so desperately cared for.

Then she reached out and grabbed his hand. 

And the three of them left the school, linked together as a unit, then went to meet Pepper for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end! Thank you SO MUCH to all who have liked and especially commented along the way, you all are the best and make my day!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
